Raph's Heart: Back to New York
by CountryStrata
Summary: Sequel after Foreshadowing the Future. Yuki returns but it's not all fun and games. Not only a mission, but Raph and Yuki must aslo face a serious challenge that might break them apart forever and they'll find out a secret that Yuki didn't even know about
1. 1 Yuki Returns

Chapter 1

Yuki Returns

Leo looked at his family in their new lair. Mikey was playing video games, Don was tinkering with something in his new lab with Chip, who was shut down and recharging, Splinter was off in his room meditating or something while Raph was going one on one with his punching bag. Leo watched the red bandana ninja. He could tell where Raph's mind really was. It was on Yuki.

It has been a week since they had last received a letter from her. Needless to say, they were getting worried. They knew she was in training but she always managed to write them. Even Leo couldn't get her to pull him into her power world. He had to get a hold of her. Leo broke his eyes from Raph and found a comfortable spot on the floor to meditate.

He closed his eyes and tried to contact Yuki. _Yuki? Come on, baby girl, answer me. Yuki, where are you? Please, answer me. You're starting to scare me. Let me know you're ok. Yuki?_

Splinter stepped out of his room just in time to see Leo open his eyes and sigh. "Anything wrong, my son?"

"No, sensei," Leo lied.

"You are worried about her?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she is fine," Splinter placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. Leo looked at him. He saw something in the old rat's eyes but it was only there for a second. Leo wondered what it was as Splinter when to the TV and turn on his stories. He sat down and smirked.

"Man, when's she going to come back? It's been over a year," Mikey asked, giving up his controler for Splinter to watched TV, for once he didn't complain about it. He walked over to Don.

"I don't know, Mikey," Don replied. The two younger turtles looked to Leo, who looked at Raph. Raph stopped beating the bloody pulp out of his bag and looked back at them. His hand raised up and placed itself over his chest where he had Yuki's necklace tucked away in his shell. They had a group sigh.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Don turned to check his computer when a energy ball formed around him. Mikey pulled out his nunchakus and took a swipe at the bubble holding Don but only managed to hit the one that just imprisoned him. "Hey! Let me out!"

"What the shell?" Raph asked. He looked at his two trapped brothers then noticed one flying right towards him. Raph dodged it. He ran towards his brothers. "Hold on, guys!"

"Raph! Behind you!" Don and Mikey yelled. Raph dodged it once again but the ball whipped around and trapped him inside of it.

"Ah!" Raph poked his sai at the ball but it would break. "Stupid!"

Leo was the only one still free, besides Splinter who wasn't under attack. It didn't take Leo long to know who this attack was coming from. What he didn't know is why he couldn't sense her or enter into her mind. This ball was much faster than the ones he has faced before. It only took a few more second before Leo was trapped too. "She's gotten better."

"Let us out of here! Who are you? Show yourself or I'll...," Raph growled as he pound the ball with his fist.

"Still as hotheaded as every," A familiar voice cut the turtle off. Raph instantly forgot his anger.

"It can't be," Don said.

"I'd know that voice anywhere! YUKI!" Mikey chirped. As the balls holding the turtles lowered them to the ground, Yuki jumped down from the shadows above. She landed lightly on the ground and stood up to reveal herself to them.

"Whoa! You grew up!" Don and Mikey said at the same time. All the turtles stared at their little girl. She was taller, a head shorter than Raph however, her white short sleeve midriff and baggy black cargo pants reveal every curve of her teenage body. Her hair was pulled back into two braided pigtails that hit just her hips.

Leo got a sentimental look in his eyes. His little sister had grown up even more since he had seen her in Japan. Yuki pouted at them. "What? No hugs?"

"Yuki!" Don and Mikey rushed forward. They engulfed her in a group three person group hug. Leo couldn't hold his ground anymore as his inter child took over and he joined in the hugging. Raph stayed back and just stared at the girl he hadn't seen in over a year.

"You're home! You're home!" Mikey cried.

"Yeah! I know!" Yuki smiled at him.

"How long are you here for?" Don asked.

"You here for good? Is you're training over?" Mikey added.

"Calm down, guys," Yuki said and they did, a bit. "I promise I'll answer all your questions but first I..."

"Yuki," Yuki's eyes turned to Raph's voice. He stepped forward one step. Yuki waited for him to give her a signal. "Uh...welcome home."

Yuki bit her bottom lip as she grinned. She couldn't hold her ground anymore and bolted for him. Once close enough, she leaped into his arms and immediately pressed their lips together. Due to her training she was stronger than Raph knew and he went falling back onto his shell, with her still kissing him. They landed with an thud which broke the kiss. "Well, someone's gotten a lot more athletic since she's been gone."

"That's not all I've gotten good at," Yuki's eyes sparkled at him. Raph sat up to where Yuki was sitting between his legs on the floor. He caressed her face in his hand as he stared into her sunglasses free eyes.

"Welcome home, love," Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, why didn't you write us and let us know you were coming?" Don asked.

"I did write," Yuki smiled at him.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"I sent a letter to April who delivered it to Splinter, who, at my request, didn't tell you all," Yuki replied.

"But why?" Raph asked, with a bit of hurt in his voice. She turned back to him and took his hands in hers, She stood up, pulling him with her. Raph willingly followed her as she pulled him towards the door of the lair.

Leo gave her a questionable look. _Yuki, why didn't I sense you? And why haven't you been answering me in our mind communications?_

_ Don't worry, Aniki. I'll explain everything later._ Yuki smiled and winked at her confused older brother. He watched them exit the lair.

"Alright," Mikey rubbed his hands together and headed for the door. Two hands reached out and grabbed his shell.

"Don't even think about it, Michelangelo!" Don and Leo screamed as they dragged their youngest away from the exit.

"Ah, man," Mikey whined.

"Kids," Splinter chuckled. He never moved from his spot on the couch this entire time.

Meanwhile, upon the surface, Raph was leading Yuki around. They stopped at the turtle pond. Yuki's focus seem to be on the water as Raph's was on her. "Yuki, why..."

"Shh," Yuki turned and placed her finger on his lips to silence him. She smiled tenderly at him. "It's ok. I'll explain everything soon. Right now..."

Yuki placed her hands on his chest and leaned against him. "...I just wanna be with you."

"Ok, Yuki. Ok," Raph put his arms around her. He held her closed as her familiar scent entered his senses. Her scent was the same. Her eyes were the same. Everything about her seemed the same to him. He could also sense something changed or was changing within her. He didn't know if it was a good or bad change. All he knew is she was changing.

Yuki sensed Raph's mind wondering. She looked up at him. "Don't. Don't think. Just be here."

"Yuki," Raph leaned down to kiss her. Yuki tilted her chin up to meet his lips. This is their first real _serious_ kiss. Or it would have been if Raph hadn't noticed an annoyed look on Yuki's face. "What?"

"We're being watched," Yuki replied.

"That Michelangelo!" Raph growled.

"It's not, Mikey," Yuki shifted into battle mode so quick Raph almost missed it as she fired an energy ball into a tree. The ball knocked someone out of it. The person fell quickly. Yuki, with a quick flick of her hand, the ball flew down and trapped the person inside it.

"Dang!" The person cursed.

"You're going to regret spying on us," Raph hissed as he cracked his knuckles. He walked over to the ball and looked at the kid inside. "Huh? He's only a baby."

"I am NOT a baby!" The boy cried.

"Ah! Tomoya!" Raph turned to Yuki. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuki, you know this guy?" Raph asked.

"Yes. He trains at my aunt's compound. He's like me, kinda," Yuki glared at the boy. He was her height but was two years younger. He had short spiky black hair and sharp green eyes, dressed in a black muscle shirt and baggy pants. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," He replied.

"Tomo, you shouldn't be here," Yuki placed her hands on her hips. "Go home!"

"No! I'm not leaving you alone with that turtle!" Tomoya replied tossing an evil glare at Raph.

"You little brat!" Raph hissed. "Hey! Why aren't you shocked about me being turtle?"

"Uh, well," Tomoya scratched his cheek with a guilty look on his face.

"Tomoya! You were listening in on my conversations with Li and Blaze?" Yuki stomped her foot then stomped away. "Ah!"

Back down in the lair, Mikey was bothering Don in his lab about something while Leo was watching TV with Splinter. Yuki came back in at this point with a slam of the door. She grumbled unheard words as she plopped down on the couch beside Leo. She slumped forward, dangling her arms between her legs, and sighed.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Leo asked as he rubbed her back. "Did you and Raph get into a fight or something?"

"I almost wish we did. It would be way less painful than what just happened," Yuki replied thoughtfully.

"Hm?" Leo gave her a questionable look.

Arguing coming from the other side of the door made Leo, Don and Mikey look at it. The door busted open revealing Raph and a new guy fighting over Yuki. Yuki sighed again and sank down lower.

"She's _MY_ girlfriend!" Raph snapped.

"Not for long, turtle!"

"Don't call me that! My name is Raphael!"

"Ha! You're named after a dead painter!" The two proceeded with their argument. Neither aware of an old rat making a quick move then smacking them on their heads with his walking cane.

"OUCH!"

"That is enough! I will not permit energy being waist in such a frivolous manner!" Splinter barked. "Raphael, you know better than to treat a guest like this!"

"Yes, sensei," Raph sat respectably at Splinter's feet. Tomoya chuckled.

"And you, young man! I'm sure Li has taught you better than to act like such in a stranger's house! Such rudeness coming from a guest!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Tomoya bow to him. "I'll behave better in the future."

"Great. He's staying," Raph grumbled. Splinter smacked him again with his stick. "Ouch!"

"Now, no more fighting," Splinter warned before retreating to his room. Once he was gone, Raph and Tomoya started again, only more quietly.

Yuki sighed once more. Leo gave her a sympathetic look. "It's ok, baby girl. It'll be fine."

"I hope so," Yuki looked at him. The two stared at each other. Leo then noticed Yuki's wolf laying on the floor beside the couch.

"Hey, it's you," Leo said.

"Huh?" Yuki looked to where he was. "Oh, yeah. That's Blaze. You've meet him before."

"Yeah," Leo nodded. He got a bad feeling in his stomach as the wolf looked up at him.

Later that night Yuki waited until just about everyone was asleep before slipping out of her bed. She stepped out of her room and looked around before quietly slipping through the lair. She stopped and listened in at Mikey's cracked door. Tomoya and Mikey hit it right off and had an immediate bonding with each other. Mikey insisted on sharing his room with Tomoya. Tomoya gladly accepted and now they were laughing and chatting things up like teenage boys do.

Yuki smiled before carefully closing the door all the way. She stopped momentarily at Leo's room. She stared at the closed door and debated if she should go in and talk to him. She decided against it. Someone else was more important right now. Yuki left that door and went to the one she was really aiming for. She quietly opened the door and slipped in the dark room. She waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before walking over to Raph.

Yuki smiled at the sleeping turtle. Just by looking at his peaceful expression he worn while sleeping one would never guess that he could turn into a cold blooded killer. Yuki knew this first hand. Even though she was completely out of it when it happened, she knew that Raph would kill for her. And he almost did when her dad and so called loyal butler tried to sell her of to the Shredder.

She reached out and cupped his face in her hand. Raph stirred at her touch before waking up. He sat up and looked at her. "Yuki? What's wrong?"

Yuki took his face in her hands and gave him the kiss of a life time. Raph blushing was redder than his bandana when she broke the kiss. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Yuki chuckled at him as he placed his hands over hers. "It's an apology."

"For what?"

"Tomo. I should have known he'd follow me."

"That's not your fault,"

"Maybe. But I could have stopped him in Japan," Yuki sat down with Raph in the hammock. Both sat quietly in the dark, Raph keeping a close eye on his girlfriend. "Raph?"

"Hm?"

"If you want, I can sent Tomo back to Japan. He'll listen to me if I tell him to go," Raph studied her face in the dark. He really couldn't read her expression. Part of her eyes said that she wanted Tomoya to go but another part was saying she wanted him to stay.

"He...can stay," Raph choked out.

"You sure? Because..." Raph cut her off with a kiss.

"I can see that you want him to stay. And you know that I would never do anything that would upset you," Raph placed his hand back on her face and rubbed his thumb against her smooth skin.

"Sorry. It's just that...something inside is telling me that he should stay," Yuki replied.

"Listen to your feelings. They'll never steer you wrong," Raph said. "If you feel he should stay, then he should stay...BUT...if you want him to go then he should go."

"Thanks, Raph. I really think he should stay," Yuki smiled. She started to stand up but Raph grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "What are you...?"

"If that _kid_ is going to stay with us then I'm going to take as much time alone with you as I can get," Raph replied as he settled down with Yuki in his arms.

"That _kid_ has a name. It's Tomoya," Yuki corrected with a warning tone.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try to be nicer to him," Raph promised. "But I'm not going to stand for him flirting with you."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're jealous," Yuki snickered. Raph tightened his arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"Love you,"

"Love you too. Now, settle down and go to sleep," Yuki ordered. Raph sighed and snuggled closer to Yuki. It took only seconds for Raph to fall asleep with Yuki in his arms. Yuki, however, took longer. She felt a lot better and safe being wrapped up in Raph's arms but something deep inside her was stirring. She felt something was going to happened. Something good, something bad? She didn't know. But something was going to happened.

**Notes:** Woohoo! The sequel is finally started! I'm so excited! Hope you all are too! Enjoy and keep reading!


	2. 2 The Mission

Chapter 2

The Mission

Raph woke up and reached for Yuki. When he couldn't find her, he sat up and looked around his room, which was empty but for him. Raph then heard the sound of clashing weapons. "Who in the world would be practicing at this hour?"

Raph got his answer when he stepped out of his room. Leo and Yuki were going at it. Both were wielding one of Leo's katana. From the look of the two sparring partners, they had been at this for a while. Raph watched quietly. He quickly noticed that Yuki was really good with using a sword. He wondered if Li taught her how to use one but dismissed it quickly when he noticed she was learning as she fought with Leo. _Why didn't you tell me you were coming? And how come I couldn't sense you when you were here?_

_ Sorry, Aniki. I wanted to tell you but it was a test of my powers._

_ A test?_

_ Li wanted me to see if I could completely conceal my powers from you. I don't know really why. I guess, it's some kind of safety measure?_

_ Safety measure?_

_ Yeah. Like, if I'm being used as some kind of bait to trap you guys._

_ I don't like it. If you're in trouble then we should be there to help._

_ Yeah. I know._

_ You're pretty good at this._

_ I have a good teacher._ Yuki smiled at Leo. When Leo was in Japan he gave her a few quick lessons with his swords after they went on their mission together. Yuki was a fast learner and picked it up quick. Leo was impressed at how good she was at learning on the spot. She was giving him a real run for his money in this little sparring session.

The two rush forward and clashed swords. "You about done?"

"No way," Yuki replied. Her mind said keep going but her body said '_enough'_! Yuki collapsed to the floor. She was panting heavily as Leo and Raph ran over to her.

"Hey, you ok?" Leo asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," Yuki smiled at him. Raph came up behind her as Leo took back his sword from her. Raph put his hands under her arms and picked her off the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, he was behind her, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I was wondering where you went. I woke up and you were gone," Raph said.

"You woke up and she was gone?" Leo gave them a teasing but questionable look. "There something I need to know?"

"No! Good grief, Leo!" Raph growled.

"Well? You said she was in your room last night," Leo chuckled.

"Oh, stop!" Yuki kicked out her foot. Leo jumped back to dodge it. "You know us better than that."

"Yeah. I know," Leo winked at her then put his swords on his back as he walked away. "I'm gonna start breakfast. Yuki, you should take a shower."

"Right,"

"Hey, don't give my girl orders," Raph warned in a playful voice.

"He's right. I'm all sweaty after that work out,"

"You look good,"

Yuki laughed. "Nice way to complement a girl, honey."

"Sorry. I'm just so glad you're here," Yuki turned in his arms so she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck. He kissed her.

"Me too," Yuki started to pull away from him but he tighten his arms around her. "Come on, now. I need a shower."

"But I don't want you to go,"

"You will let me go if you want to know why I came back. I'm gonna tell you all after breakfast," That got him. Raph gave her a gentle shove towards the bathroom. "I thought that would grab your interest."

So after breakfast the group settled down in the living room area. Splinter sat in his armchair, Mikey and Tomoya collapsed on the floor, Don pulled up a lawn chair while Leo, Raph and Yuki sat on the couch. Mikey looked up at her. "So? What's the deal? Why are you hear?"

Yuki took a deep breath. She held out her left hand. A small orb began to glow. The orb shifted into the black wolf creature they met a year ago in the factory underground. Don leaned forward in his chair. "Whoa! That's that thing that came out of the Demon's Eye!"

"Yup. His name is Dark. He's the reason I had to come back to New York. He's looking for his host," Yuki said.

"His host?" Mikey questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think they need a demo, milady," Tomoya said in a 'as a matter of fact' way. Raph shot him a harsh glare.

"I think that would be the best way to explain this," Yuki replied as she elbowed Raph in the side. Raph just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders. Yuki took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Guys, I want you to meet Blaze."

"Blaze? Who's Blaze?" Don asked Mikey who just shrugged. Tomoya smirked and kicked his feet in the air, he was laying on his stomach. They all, but Tomoya, Yuki and Leo, went wide eyed when Yuki's large wolf appeared laying at her feet.

"Whoa!" Was all Don could muster as Mikey crawled closer to the beast. "We saw you before."

"Aw! He's so cute!" Mikey cooed at he reached out to touch him.

"Uh, Mikey, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tomoya warned.

"Huh? Why not? He looks sweet," Mikey was just about to touch Blaze when his tail came whipping forward and slapping Mikey's hand. Blaze eyes began to glow red. "Yeee-OUCH!"

"Blaze," Yuki said in a deep warning tone. The beast shook his head then looked at her with his piercing eyes, which went back to their normal color of baby blue. "Ignore and forgive him. Blaze can sometimes be...um..."

"Moody, sarcastic, hotheaded," Tomoya began to tick off the things that would describe Blaze. Blaze maybe like Yuki's magic twin but he's nothing like her in personality. He is, however, very loyal to Yuki and would kill for her.

"Sounds like Raph," Mikey said while still rubbing his hand.

"Will you please continue, my child?" Splinter asked patiently.

"Ok, let's see..." Yuki rubbed her temples, trying to clear her thoughts. She got up and started pacing around the room. "Well, when Dark was release from his prison in the Demon's Eye his power was released from him and the Eye."

"Released?" Splinter asked.

"Dark is suppose to be bonded with someone who has magic powers like me and Blaze are. However, his true bonded partner was killed when Dark was imprisoned in the Eye. Now he has to find another who has been kissed by magic but doesn't know it," Yuki explained as she paced.

"Kissed by magic but doesn't know it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded. "I know this doesn't make any sense but it is what it is."

"Why does he have to bond with someone who doesn't know they have been kissed by magic? Why doesn't he just take over someone who knows about their magic and has experience with magic?" Donny asked.

"It's simply really," Tomoya replied as he sat up. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind him on the floor, leaning on them. "Let's say that Dark decides to go after Yuki's power."

"Watch it," Raph warned. Yuki stopped pacing and looked at her boyfriend.

"Anyway," Tomoya continued. "Yuki already knows about her magic so he won't be able to influence her into doing his bidding."

"I think I understand," Donny nodded.

"Good, 'cuz I don't!" Mikey announced.

"No surprise there," Leo couldn't help but chuckle. Mikey frowned at his eldest brother.

"Dark wants someone who is weak in power and doesn't understand it so he can manipulate them into doing what he wants to do," Donny said. Yuki and Tomoya nodded.

"That's pretty much it," Yuki said.

"So, who is his person?" Splinter asked.

"That's the hard part. Li thinks that Dark is going to go after people that I have been in contact with," Yuki replied. "See, every time a magic being comes in contact with one who doesn't have magic the magic being leaves a trail of magic being in that person, which will eventually fades away in time.

"Li _thinks_? She doesn't know?" Raph asked.

"Of course she doesn't know. She's not a physic," Tomoya replied.

"All she knows is that I'm the only one who has been in this area with noticeable powers. Dark has been staying in the New York area, probably because I was recently here only a year ago. So who ever he is looking for..." Yuki stepped in before those two could break out into another fight.

"Should be in New York," Leo finished for her.

"That's what we're hoping. Dark is pretty weak right now from being trapped within the Demon's Eye. Without his true partner he can't come fully back into power. He has to build up to it and for that he needs this person who has been kissed by magic," Tomoya said.

"So we have a little time before things get wild," Don said as he tapped his finger on his arm.

"Yeah. But we don't know how much time or who his bonded person is going to be. Remember, Dark _is_ gaining strength with everyday that passes," Yuki said. "And he _could_ find this person at any second."

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us this time, boys," Leo said looking at his brothers.

"No kidding," Mikey nodded.

"Yuki? How will we know when Dark attacks?" Donny asks.

"I'll be able to sense him and it's possible that you all will be able to as well," Yuki looked at the brainiac of the group.

"We'll be able to sense him?" Don asked skeptically.

"You've all actually felt his power before," Yuki said in a low voice. The turtles all suddenly recalled when Dark first appeared to them. Back when they thought they had lost Yuki forever. The room went quiet.

"You turtles aren't going to do much good if you keep revisiting the past," Blaze said.

"Eek! It can talk?" Mikey squealed.

"Yes, _it_ can," Blaze glared at Mikey. Mikey yipped and dove behind Donny's chair. "Moron, you've heard me speak before."

"Let's see, does that cover everything?" Yuki asked herself. She sat back down by Raph. "I think it does."

"How long is Li giving you?" Leo asked.

"A month," She replied.

"We get to be together for a whole month?" Raph asked. Yuki nodded.

"Don't count your turtles before they hatch. Once we stop Dark we are on a plane back to Japan," Tomoya said with a smirk. "That is our mission after all. Stop Dark, return to Japan. Isn't that right, milady?"

"Why you little...," Raph started to move. Yuki held out her arm over his chest to stop him.

"Children," Blaze scoffed before disappearing.

"Chill or you're both grounded!" Yuki warned.

"Yes, ma'am," Raph and Tomoya said. The remaining occupants laughed at the two. It was funny seeing these two, so called tough guys, humble themselves to Yuki. Mostly it was funny to see Raph like this since they've known him longer than Tomoya. It was actually surprising to them all at how well Tomoya was fitting in with them.

**Notes:** Wow! Here's chapter two! I was getting confused when writing this chapter. I hope I explained everything good enough for you all can understand it. Message me if you have a question about this chapter. Thanks for reading and sending reviews! :D Keep it up!


	3. 3 The First Attack

Chapter Three

The First Attack

Yuki moaned as she rolled over to turn off her blaring alarm. It read seven am. She blinked at the stupid contraption. _I didn't set the alarm. What idiot gets up at seven in the morning anyway unless to train? I'm not training this morning._ Yuki sighed and rolled over on her back. She blinked a couple of times before her mind registered that she was staring at Tomoya. She sat up and looked at him. "Uh...Tomo?"

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! You finally up? Get dressed!" Tomoya smiled at her as he tossed her clothes on her head. Yuki pulled the clothes off her head and looked at them. She blushed when she realized he went into her drawers and pulled out her personal items.

"TOMO!" Leo and Donny looked up from their work when Yuki screamed and Tomoya can flying, backwards, out of her room. Yuki stood at the door and continued to yell at him. "What were you doing in my room? And going through my clothes?"

"What? You said you'd show me New York," Tomoya pouted at her.

"Ah! Stay out of my dresser!" Yuki slammed her door.

"This is going to be one _long_ month," Donny mumbled as he went back to his tinkering. Leo walked over to Tomoya and helped him up.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"Fine," Tomoya mumbled. Suddenly he was grabbed in a headlock. "What the?"

"Listen, boy. You are going to get yourself into serious trouble by going into Yuki's dresser like that. Raph would skin you alive...but that's nothing compared to what I'll do if you _ever_ do that again," Leo glared at the boy cowering in his hold.

"G-Gomen. It won't happen again," Tomoya promised.

"That's a good boy," Leo pat his head before walking off. Tomoya watched as the oldest of the turtles walked away from him. _Man, I think Leo can be more scary than Raph if he wanted to. Especially with his amount of discipline and control. Wait, that's right. I forgot. Leo and Yuki are going to..._

Yuki's door opening broke Tomoya from his thoughts. "It's a good thing that Raph isn't up yet or you'd be dead right now."

"Uh yeah. I kinda forgot about that," Tomoya scratched the back of his head with an off look in his eyes.

"Tomo?" Yuki blinked at him. "You're acting kind of..."

"Come on, Yuki-chan!" Tomoya grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!"

Raph yawned as he exited his room. He saw Tomoya dragging Yuki by the wrist. "Hey! Where are you going with my girlfriend?"

"She's gonna show me around New York...alone," Tomoya smirked as he wrapped his arms around Yuki. Raph fumed.

"You jerk! Let her go!" Raph lunged at the boy. Tomoya laughed as he jumped away from Yuki and ran around the lair. Yuki sighed.

"You really going out?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded.

"Is that such a good idea?" Donny asked as he walked over to them.

"We'll be fine. I have to show Tomo the lay out of the city so he won't get lost if we get separated in battle. If I don't then Dark will have an advantage over Tomo when we do fight. Plus, this is the first time Tomo has been out of Japan. He's excited to see as much as possible here in America," Yuki explained.

"Why don't you wait until tonight? That way we can go with you and...," Leo started.

"No. To show Tomo the entire city I have to start early in the day. Besides, the city looks different at night to an...out of towner," Leo and Donny gave her worried looks. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"That's right. We'll have each other to protect ourselves. Isn't that right, milady?" Tomo said as he once again put his arms around Yuki.

"Tomoya!" Raph screamed again.

"What's going on?" Mikey whined. "It's too early to be so loud."

"You really want to go out alone with Tomoya when he acting like that with Raph?" Donny asked.

"Don't worry. We're not going to be alone," Yuki smiled.

"What do you mean?" Raph and Tomoya asked as they stopped and looked at the girl. She smiled at them.

"Casey and April are going to be with us," Yuki replied.

"Really?" Raph asked with joy in his voice while Tomoya asked with disappointment in his.

"Yup. They're probably waiting for us so let's go," Yuki walked over to Raph and kissed him before heading out with Tomoya.

"When did she set that up?" Mikey asked.

"She's seems to becoming more of a ninja," Donny noted. "I wonder how. Is Li a ninja?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Mikey asked. "How would I know?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Leo stated.

"Chill, Leo. She's going to be fine. April and Casey are going to be with them," Raph replied.

"I'm not concerned about her being along with Tomoya," Leo frowned. His brothers didn't share his concern. He wondered why. At least Raph should be worried about her. Maybe he's just being paranoid.

_It's alright, Aniki. Remember we have our mind link and if I ever get in serious danger both you and Raph would know before I could even tell you. Beside, Tomoya is a really good fighter. Plus, Blaze is with me. We'll be fine._

_ Sorry. I know you can handle yourselves but..._

_ It's fine. Don't worry. Love you._

_ Right. Love you too, baby girl. Have fun._

_ Hai!_

"So, what should we see first?" Tomoya asked happily as they stood in the sunshine.

"First, we meet up with Casey and April,"

"Ah! Must we have chaperones? We're teenagers not children!"

"I know that, koneko. But neither of us have enough money for a bus or a taxi. And there's no way on this planet am I gonna walk all over this city. April has a van," Yuki said as she began to lead him through the park above the turtles new lair.

"I thought you were rich. Why don't we just borrow the van then?" Tomoya asked, he held his hands behind his head as he followed after her.

"I am. But why waist all that money when we can get a free ride. And who'd drive if we did borrow the van?"

"I don't know. Don't you have a driver's license?"

"I'm not old enough yet,"

"Right,"

"Hey!" The two teens looked over at the red head waving and honking the horn.

"April! Casey!" Yuki ran over and jumped into Casey's open arms.

"How ya been, kid?" Casey pulled her into a bear hug.

"Great! It's good to see you!"

"Yuki!" Casey released Yuki so she could hug April while he stepped over to Tomoya.

"So, you're the boy trying to steal Yuki away from Raph?" Casey said as he eyed the younger boy.

"That's right and she will be mind!"

"We'll see about that!" Casey said as he grabbed Tomoya in a headlock.

"How did you know about him?" Yuki asked.

"Raph just called us. He asked Casey to keep Tomoya away from you," April explained as the boys proceeded to rolled around on the ground, arguing with each other.

"I see," Yuki sigh. _Raph. I know you trust me but...you're going to have to accept Tomoya or this is never going to work out._ "A whole month of dealing with this. I feel like I've become a single mother trying to care for five unruly kids."

"Believe me, I know how you feel," April laughed.

"How would you handle this?"

"Watch," April winked at her then walked over to the scuffling boys. She grabbed both of them by the ear and pulled them to their feet. "Now, you two settle down or else!"

"Yes, ma'am," They boys said.

"Now, to keep some peace...Casey!"

"Ma'am?"

"Tomoya!"

"Hai?"

"You two _will_ sit in the back of the van and you _will_ _not_ fight with each other for the rest of the day!"

"Yes, ma'am," The boys dropped their shoulders and shuffled over to the van.

"See? That's all there is to it," April said as she put her arm around Yuki's shoulders and lead her to the van.

The four spent the entire day going over different areas of New York. They had pizza for lunch and ice cream for dessert. One of the last stops of the day was the Statue of Liberty. Tomoya was so excited to see it that he jumped all the way to the top of the statue. Yuki freaked and had Blaze knock him back down to the ground. Yuki scolded him for being so reckless as they made a mad dash away from there, just incase someone saw them.

"He's never going to grow up," Yuki whined before taking another bit of her burger.

"You care a lot about Tomoya, don't you?" April asked. The sun was setting as she and April sat outside of a small burger/pizza/arcade joint at a round table with an umbrella while Casey and Tomoya, who had become more friendly towards each other, played each other on a racing game.

"Huh?"

"You have a special connection with him. I can tell. He has the same look you had in your eyes a year ago,"

"Same look?"

"You were so lonely back then...until you met Raph. I can see that same lonely look in Tomoya's eyes. He tries to hide it by smiling or getting into petty arguments with others. I bet you made a special connection with him in Japan and that's why he followed you here. Am I right?"

"Uh...yeah," Yuki nodded then looked over at Tomoya. "When I first got to Japan I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't want to have anything to do with them. So I would sit alone and sulk about being taken away from Raph. In doing so...I eventually started to watch everyone else. Everyone seemed to be so happy in their little cliques but for one."

"Tomoya?"

Yuki nodded then continued. "No one seemed to care much about him but for Li. He was always getting into trouble by ease dropping on other peoples conversations, trying to peep into the girls bath or just making himself a pain. I felt sorry for him because, like me, his power was different from the others as well. We slowly started to become friends but I felt so guilting about making new friends in Japan. That is, until Leo arrived. He said that it was alright if I made new friends. That was it. Me and Tomo started to really get along after that. We trained together, talked, pulled pranks on others."

"I see. He's like another Mikey,"

"Yeah. He just wanted to be accepted by others. I'm glad he's here,"

"Yuki?" April looked at the younger girl and studied her face. Yuki's eyes were soft and she had sentimental smile on her face. That gently look disappeared quickly. Yuki narrowed her eye brows and she stood up.

"Yuki!" Tomoya ran over to her.

"What's up?" April asked.

"Right," Yuki nodded. "_He's_ about to attack."

"Yeah," Tomoya nodded as well before he took off with Yuki.

"Hey! Where are you two goin'?" Casey asked.

"There's trouble," April said as she pulled out her shell cell. "Donny? Yeah, it's April. There's trouble up here. Yuki and Tomoya just took off."

"He's close! Real close!" Tomoya said.

"Yeah!" Yuki nodded again. _Leo! He's here!_

"Huh?" Leo raised his head.

"Dark's attacking!" Donny's voice rang out just as Leo's did.

"Yuki's in trouble?" Mikey asked.

"Let's go!" Raph was the first to bolt for the door.

"Be careful, my sons! Remember he has magic powers!" Splinter ordered as they headed for the battle shell. They jumped in and took off.

Yuki and Tomoya raced through the city and turned down an ally where Dark was standing over an older woman. Both their eyes widened at the sight of Dark. The black of his fur almost hid him completely in the shadows. "So, you did return."

"T-That's right!" Yuki's courage seem to disappear as she stared down the beast before her. Tomoya stepped in front of her. "Uh..."

"We're going to stop you," Tomoya declared.

"Ha! I can tell you are weak, boy! Your power is nothing compared to mine!" Dark hissed.

"We'll see about that! I know that you are weak from the lack of having a partner!" Tomoya said as he charged.

"Tomo, wait!" Yuki cried but it was too late. Tomoya charged forward only to he batted away with Dark's power. "What?"

"I'm not as weak as you think I am, princess. You still have a lot to learn if you ever plan on defeating me," Yuki's eyes widened as Dark's power began to flow into the woman laying on the ground. The woman cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Yuki formed a large ball of energy and fired it at Dark, who just batted it away with ease. _Great. He's still this strong? Head on attacks aren't going to work on him like this. How are we suppose to fight him?_ Suddenly an elbow slammed down on Dark's back. "Huh?"

"Never take your eyes off of a Shadow Master!" Tomoya smiled as he leaped away from Dark and landed on his feet with ease.

"Tomo!" Tomoya smiled at Yuki over his shoulder. "You jerk. You even took me by surprise with that move."

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Tomoya gave her a goofy grin before turning his attention towards Dark.

"Remember your training," Blaze said as he appeared beside Yuki.

"Training with a simulation isn't the same as facing the real thing," Yuki replied.

"True. You have to learn as you go while fighting the real thing," Blaze said.

"Blaze, you never change do you? Still offering guidance instead of getting your paws dirty," Dark growled and bared his fangs at Blaze.

"If you had offered more guidance then your partner wouldn't be dead," Blaze replied calmly.

"At least I'm not partnered with a pampered princess who can't even defeat herself from the most simplest of attacks," Dark laughed.

"You'd be surprised at what my girl can do and you will find out one day just how powerful she really is. But now isn't the time," Blaze said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked.

"Now isn't the time for you to face him," Blaze said before disappearing.

"Hey! Get back here! What do you mean by that?" Yuki demanded. Tomoya watched her from the corner of his eyes. _She still doesn't know? Why? And when will she figure it out?_

"Darn. This human isn't the one," Dark said. He pulled his powers back to him and began to jump up the sides of the surrounding buildings.

"Crap!" Tomoya summoned his shadows to try and capture Dark but the second Dark reached the top of the buildings he disappeared. "He got away!"

"That figures. We weren't ready for him. I totally blew it," Yuki sighed. Her eyes drifted to the spot where Blaze was standing. _What did he mean? If this isn't the time for me to face him then why come back to New York to begin with? Blaze._

"Hn," The moans of the lady snapped Yuki out of her thoughts. Tomoya was already by the lady's side.

"Yuki!" Raph and the others came jumping off the roofs. He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, Raph," Yuki replied but her attention was on the lady.

"This Dark's victim?" Donny asked.

"Yeah," Tomoya nodded.

"Who is she? How do you know her?" Mikey asked.

"That's Mrs. Fine. She was my...kindergarden teacher," Yuki replied softly.

"Kindergarden teacher? He attacked someone from that far back in your past?" Leo asked and Yuki nodded. "It really can be anyone."

"Yuki!" April cried.

"You kids alright?" Casey asked.

"We're fine. But you should take her to the hospital. She'll be out of energy and strength for a while but other wise fine," Tomoya said. Casey nodded and picked up the woman. He and April took her to the hospital while Tomoya and Yuki went back home with the turtles.

The ride back to the lair was fairly quiet. There was little talk about Dark but now much.

"Maybe this means that Dark will attack only at night," Mikey said.

"That would be nice. That way we could help Yuki and Tomoya while not drawing attention to ourselves," Donny replied. The voices of the turtles didn't reach Yuki's ears as her mind was still on what Blaze said. Tomoya kept his eyes on the floor of the van but would constantly take glances of her.

**Notes:** SOOO SORRY! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story ^.^' so sorry! I got sidetracked with another fanfic I'm working on and I lost a bit of interest in this one. But I've finished with that other fanfic and going to try to get caught up on this one. Again so sorry! ^.^'


	4. 4 Casey's Sacrifice P1

Chapter Four

Part 1

Casey's Sacrifice

When the group got back to the lair Yuki went right to her room and closed her door. The boys just looked around, not know what to say to her. Leo cleared his throat, elbowed Raph in the arm and pointed to Yuki's room. "What am I suppose to say?"

"You'll know," Leo replied.

"Maybe you should...,"

"Nope. You go," Leo gave Raph a shove. "She's your girlfriend after all."

"Maybe I should talk to her if he ain't going to," Tomoya smirked.

"No, no! I'll go! I'm going," Raph said before heading towards her room.

"She alright?" Mikey asked. "She didn't say anything in the van."

"She's just a bit...overwhelmed. Fighting with Dark is going to be a lot harder than she thought it was going to be. She just needs to get use to the feel of his powers and strength then adjust for it so she can better face him," Tomoya replied as he walked over to the couch with Mikey. Lee kept staring at Yuki's door. Raph was just standing there trying to get the courage to knock.

Raph reached up and knocked on the she didn't answer he checked to see if the door was unlocked, it was. He took a deep breath and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Yuki was sitting on her bed, in the dark, hugging her knees to her chest, her face hidden in her knees. He sat down beside her on the bed and remained quiet for a minute. "Yuki?"

"I don't think I can do this," A muffled reply came. Raph sighed. He really didn't know what to say. Sure Yuki was his girlfriend but that didn't mean he knew how to comfort her. He didn't have the right words like Leo or Splinter would. Heck, even Donny and Mikey would have a better chance of comforting her than he would.

"Look, Yuki, you're just...inexperienced,"

"But Li trained me to fight..."

"Splinter trained us to fight but that didn't mean that the first time we were engaged in battle we knew what the shell we were doing," Yuki looked up at him. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his side. "You never learn all you need to in training. A lot of it comes from real life experience."

"I guess you're right," Yuki laid her head on his shoulder. "But I still freaked out there. I practically froze."

"Don't worry about it. You can train some more and the next time you'll be ready for him. And we'll be there too, since it looks like he's going to attack at night,"

"Yeah. I'd like it if you were there by my side," Yuki smiled at Raph.

"Me too," Raph leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Dark stood on a rooftop and overlooked the city. He looked down to see Casey and April come out of the hospital. They got into the van and took off, with a shadow tailing them. Dark watched them closely as April dropped Casey off. Casey waved to April before heading into his apartment building. Dark watched as Casey entered the building before following April.

Dark watched as April parked her van and entered her home through the antique story. "Such weak, pathetic humans. Why must I partner with one to regain my power? Humans are such a liability."

Later that week...

April hummed as she got ready for her date. She was curling her hair when the power suddenly went out. "Oh great! Stupid power!"

She left her bathroom and stepped over to the window, in her bath rob. She looked out to see the power was still on everywhere else. "Well, that's odd. Maybe it's my..."

A low growl made her whip around. She scanned her dark apartment. "Who's there?"

April ran over to the kitchen and pulled out a flashlight from one of the draws. She clicked the light on and dragged the light over the room. Nothing was there. She slowly made her to her door that leads downstairs. She shined the light out. Once nothing could be found she slowly stepped out and made her way down the stairs. She shook her head. "You're loosing it April. Nothing's here."

She regained some of her courage and headed for the breaker box. She couldn't find anything wrong with it and couldn't get the power back on. She gave a frustrating cry and hit the box with her fist. "Stupid! Why won't you work?"

Another growl made her turn around. This time something was there. Dark stood there, snarling at her. "You have a lot of her power in you. You could be the one."

"Y-You're Dark," April slowly began to creep along the wall.

"So you know about me? No wonder your magic is so great," Dark lunged at her. April dodged him and ran for the door. Dark recovered quickly and jumped to block her way. "You won't escape from me."

"We'll just see about that!" April said with more bravery in her voice than she really felt. She felt for something, anything to hit this creature with. Her hand came upon a plastic handle of a broom. She grabbed it and popped Dark on the muzzle. Dark yipped in surprise. This gave April the opportunity to slip past him and get back upstairs to the shop.

"Huh?" Tomoya was playing video games with Mikey when he sensed a power spike. Tomoya looked over at Yuki. Her eyes were widened. "Yuki!"

"I feel it," Yuki replied from her spot on the couch.

"Feel what?" Mikey asked.

"Tomo, let's go!" The two teens leaped up and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Mikey cried.

"April's in trouble!" Yuki cried.

"What?" All the turtles asked.

"Let's go, guys!" Leo ordered.

"Hey! The battle shell's this way!" Mikey said as he pointed to the garage.

"We can get there fast on our own," Yuki quickly replied.

"Hold on," Tomoya said as he grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Yuki!" Raph called out.

"You remember how to get to her apartment?" Yuki asked as she began to sink down into the shadows with Tomoya. Tomoya nodded. The two disappeared leaving the turtles speechless. They recovered from their shock and ran to the battle shell.

April made it back into the shop but got tackled by Dark. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. "Let me go!"

At the same time, Casey had just pulled up to the shop and saw her get tackled. "April!"

Casey busted into the shop and grabbed the nearest thing, which was some kind of serving tray, and whacked Dark off of April. "Stupid human! Do not interfere!"

"Fat chance, Fido. That's my girlfriend you're trying to take over," Casey replied. Dark charged at Casey. Casey prepared to swing but Dark disappeared then reappeared behind him. Dark sunk his teeth into Casey's right shoulder. "Ah!"

"Casey!" April scrambled to her feet. Casey grabbed his shoulder. Dark turned around and charged at April. His powers were beginning to show. They flew over to April. They were about to engulf her when Casey appeared out of no where and stepped in front of her. "Casey! No!"

Dark's power entered into Casey. "This one is different from that old woman. Maybe he's the one."

"No! Leave him alone!" Tears streamed down April's faces as she watched Dark disappear into Casey.

"Ah!" Casey stumbled around the shop as Dark took him over.

"April!" Yuki screamed as they emerged from shadows."

"Yuki!" The teens looked at the untouched woman. "Casey's...Casey's..."

The teens looked at Casey. Casey had a dark glow around him and his eyes were red. Yuki shook her head. "No...Casey..."

**Notes:** Well here's chapter four. Hope it's alright. I'm running out of steam for this story. I need turtle inspiration! Maybe I should watch the cartoon? Well see you next time.


	5. 5 Casey's Sacrifice P2

Chapter Five

Part 2

Casey's Sacrifice

"Snap out of it, Yuki," Tomoya said as he placed his hand on her face. Yuki looked at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Yuki nodded. "Let's do this."

The two teens turned to face Casey. April stepped outside the shop. "Yuki! That thing was after me! Casey took the hit! You have to save him!"

"Don't worry, April. We'll get him," Yuki replied.

"He's getting away!" Tomoya said as Casey made a jump for it. Tomoya shot up his hand and formed a shield in front of Casey. Casey hit it and fell back down to the ground. Yuki gather energy into a ball and fired it as Casey. He dodged it.

"Crap! Attacks like that aren't going to work. Dark's too quick," Yuki shook her head. She looked at her hands and formed several dart shaped ammo. She fired it at Dark. The darts hit Casey and he screamed.

"Casey!" April screamed.

"Sorry," Yuki shrugged. "There's no way we can avoid hurting Casey."

"Don't think about that right now," Tomoya said. "Just attack!"

"This human is different from the other," Casey said, Dark's voice was mixed with Casey's.

"Let him go!" Yuki demanded. "He's not yours! I can tell just by looking at you!"

"So true," Dark replied. "But there is something different about him."

"That must be because you've spend recent time with Casey. And why he went after April," Tomoya said. Just then the turtles arrived at the shop.

"Casey!" Raph cried.

"Don't tell me his the one," Leo said.

"No. He's not," Yuki replied.

"Then, why hasn't he released him?" Donny asked.

"Not sure. But if we don't get Casey free...I don't know what'll happen," Yuki replied.

"Um...guys?" Tomoya said. "We've got spectators."

"We don't need this on the six o'clock news," Leo said.

"And how are we going to stop it?" Mikey asked as someone pulled out the cell phone. Others were getting theirs out too and taking pictures.

"Tomo," Yuki looked at him. He smiled and nodded. Tomoya had his shadows go over to the on lookers. They shot up from the ground and destroyed their cell phones and cameras. Then he had his shadows create a dome around the immediate area. Yuki turned her attention back to Dark. "Release him now! There's no reason for you to keep him!"

"Hn," Casey's eyes narrowed. He looked around. "I might not be able to keep him. But you won't have him either."

Dark's power increased inside of Casey. Casey cried out in pain. Yuki leaped up and slammed her fist into Casey's face. She was shocked when Casey turned and faced her. Her attack did nothing to him. "What? He...He didn't feel it at all."

Casey punched her in the stomach and sent her flying. Raph leaped up and caught her. "Yuki?"

"I'm...ok," Yuki replied.

"That was crazy! What were you thinking?" Raph yelled. "Not only did you get hurt but you could have hurt Casey as well!"

"I know that. We have to get Casey free and we'll hurt him in the process," Yuki replied.

"But Yuki," Raph looked at her. She smiled.

"Come on. I know you and Casey wrestle all the time,"

"Right," Raph nodded in understanding. "I'll take him down."

Raph leaped up and nailed a punch in Casey's stomach. The two fell to the ground and proceed to wrestle. Dark noticed something strange. "What's going on? I'm loosing control over his body?"

"What's going on?" Tomoya asked.

"Casey and Raph wrestle all the time. Dark doesn't have complete control over Casey because he's not the one," Yuki explained. "I wanted Raph to fight him because of that."

"I see. This way you don't have to use your powers and hurt Casey," Don replied.

"Yeah. Our attacks would only raise suspicion if we have to take Casey to the hospital," Yuki said while looking at Tomoya. "We've already got enough trouble out there."

The teens looked at the people gathering at the shadow dome. They could see out but no one could see in. Cops were starting to appear. Leo was the first to notice them. "We better finish this before they call in the army."

"And fast. I won't be able to hold the dome up for much longer," Tomoya said as he began to show signs of fatigue.

"Release my buddy, you over grown fur rug!" Raph threatened. Raph raised his hand to bring down on Casey's face. But Casey avoided it and Dark's power began to release from him.

"Get him!" Yuki cried the second Dark was out of Casey. She, Tomoya and the turtles, but Raph, leaped at Dark. Dark jumped away from them one second before their attack hit where he was. Yuki and Tomoya reacted quicker than the turtles and leaped after Dark, who was jumping up to the roof of the shop. They landed on the top. Yuki fired more darts at Dark. A few hit him. "He's slowing down!"

"Yeah," Tomoya nodded. He reached down and pulled a shadow sword from the shadows. "Let's finish this before he gets away."

"Right," Yuki nodded and formed and energy sword of her own. The two charged at Dark.

"You won't win." Dark said as he dodged their attacks and formed shields to block some of the attacks.

"You can't escape! You're trapped in here!" Tomoya said.

"And you're a naive little child. I can see that you're powers are weak. You're barrier is about to come down," Dark sneered. Tomoya charged and swiped his sword at Dark. Dark blocked it and pushed Tomoya away. Tomoya landed hard and his dome disappeared.

"Tomo!" Yuki looked at Tomoya then attacked Dark. Dark regained some of his strength. He was able to dodge Yuki's attack. He jumped on her back and into the sky where he disappeared. Yuki hit the ground. "Crap! He got away again! Tomo!"

Yuki got up and ran over to Tomoya. She lifted him up. "Tomo?"

"I'm alright," Tomoya sighed. "Just used to much power."

"Yuki," Raph and Leo appeared on the roof. Raph went right to her side.

"You two alright?" Leo asked.

"We're fine. What about Casey?" Yuki replied.

"He's fine. Don and Mikey got him and April inside just before the dome came down," Leo explained.

"That's good," Yuki sighed.

"Sorry. He knocked me for a loop," Tomoya said.

"It's alright," Leo replied as he helped Tomoya stand up. "Let's get inside."

"I don't know what happened! All of a sudden there was this dome thing outside my building! What's going on? Are we getting attacked by aliens or something?" April stood with the cops. Casey was sitting on the couch, propped up like he was watching TV.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything else?" One of the cops asked.

"No! Nothing! I'm freaking out here! Aliens, I tell you! It's aliens!" April screeched.

"Thank you, ma'am. Sorry to have bothered you," The cops tipped their hats and left. April closed the door and about collapsed to the floor. The group began to file out of her room.

"Good acting, April," Mikey said.

"Drama club. Never thought it would come in handy," April replied. Yuki stepped over to Casey. "He going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Yuki replied.

"Thank goodness," April breathed a sigh of relief. Yuki moved away from the couch as April sat down by Casey. She stepped over to Raph and Leo. Raph put his arm around her waist and held her close.

"You alright, baby girl?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded. She looked up at Raph. "This time went a lot better. But it wouldn't have if it wasn't for you. It was your bond with Casey that caused Dark to loose his control on him."

Outside the apartment, Dark was standing on a near by rooftop. He was watching Yuki. He growled when she walked over to Raph. His eyes began to glow as his hatred for her grew. "This isn't going as I planned. She shouldn't be this powerful against me. She just might be able to stop me. I must kill her before she gets any stronger. Even without my partner I'm still strong enough to take her out. I must kill her. I will kill her. She is my next target."

**Notes: That's it for chapter five. We're getting close to the reveal about Leo and Yuki's mind link. Are you excited? I am! I bet you ain't gonna guess what the bond is! I love it and hope you will too! See you next chapter! Keep up the R&R! :D**


	6. 6 Target Yuki

_**WARNING!**_** JUST IN CASE! This chapter **_**MAY**_** contain some scenes that **_**MIGHT NOT**_** be suitable for children under 13! This will occur when Raph and Yuki are in the park! I'm warning you so if you are under 13 you might wanna skip this chapter!**

Chapter Six

Target Yuki

"Hey, where's Yuki-chan? I can't find her anywhere," Tomoya asked as he walked through the lair. He walked up to Donny, who was in his lab.

"Haven't seen her lately," Donny replied, giving a quick glance at Tomoya.

"Hm," Tomoya walked away from him. He found himself in the kitchen with Mikey. "Hey, Mikey, have you seen Yuki-chan?"

"Nope," Mikey replied cheerfully as he mixed his cookies. "She better get here soon. I'm making her favorite!"

"I see," Tomoya looked at the mixing bowl. There were chocolate chips in it but the batter didn't look like chocolate chips cookies. He didn't really want to know what they were as he noticed other ingredients in it.

"Leo might have seen her. He's reading in his room," Mikey said.

"Thanks," Tomoya waved as he left. He went right to Leo's room and knocked on the half open door. "Leo?"

"What's up?" Leo looked up from his book. He was sitting on his bed with a rather thick book in hand.

"Have you seen, Yuki-chan?"

"No. Why? What's up?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," Tomoya shook his head but something in his eyes told Leo there was something on his mind.

"You sure? Your eyes tell me something different," Leo closed his book, leaving a finger inside to mark the page.

"It's nothing. Really. Just a bit of paranoia," Tomoya smiled. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Raph either. Maybe they just took off for a ride or something."

"I bet that's it. They probably got tired of being crowded," Leo gave Tomoya a 'I'm talking about you' look and smirked. Tomoya shrugged. "They'll be back soon."

Tomoya nodded then left the room. Leo turned back to his book and tried to get back to reading. He sighed. _Great. Now I'm paranoid. Yuki? You there, baby girl?_

Raph's eyes were fixed on Yuki as she danced around the park to the music coming out of the small radio, which belonged to Donny. He's never seen her dance before. She was good. She revealed to him that her aunt hired a dance instructor to teach her and others at the compound to dance. Li said it could one day come in handy when battling. Yuki didn't know if that was true or not but she did enjoy dancing. She felt free. Like a bird flying in the sky with no limitations to stop it.

_You there, baby girl?_

_ I'm here. What's up, aniki?_

_ Nothing. Tomoya was looking for you. Where'd you disappear to? Raph with you?_

_ Yeah. He's here. We just came up for air._

_ So you're topside?_

_ Yup._

_ Alright then. Don't stay out too late._

_ Yes, sir._

_ Ha, ha. Love you._

_ Love you too._ Yuki smiled to herself as she spun around. Her eyes landed on Raph. He was watching her with such intensity. His eyes has been on her since she started dancing, which was about an hour ago. He wanted to remember everything about her. Her every curve, her every move, everything about her he wanted to imprint in his brain.

Yuki cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. She smiled and walked over to him. Without missing a beat, she kneeled down in front of him and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and smirked. "Do you realize you've been staring at me for an hour?"

"I guess I've just been enchanted by a fairy," Raph said as he placed his hand on her arm and brushed his thumb against her smooth skin.

"Enchanted?" Yuki raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Right. I'm such an enchantress."

"Hm," A mischievous look spread across his masked face.

"What are you...," He didn't give her time to finish her question as he snaked his arm around her waist and with one swift move he flung her on her back and kneeled over her then leaned down and captured her lips with his. Yuki was going to fight against it but lost that notion as she melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Raph pressed his body onto hers. He shifted his position so he was laying more on the ground. He knew he weighed a lot more than she did and didn't want to hurt her or puncture her skin with his sai. His hand trailed down her waist to her hip. He squeezed her hip, making her giggle. She broke the kiss but he continued by trailing kisses down her cheek to her neck. "That tickles!"

"Mhmm," Raph mumbled into her neck as he continued kissing her neck. He didn't stop until he found her soft spot and she moaned. Yuki blushed as he continued to suck on that spot. The hand on her hip began to move back up her side, taking her shirt with it. Raph's hand brushed over her skin.

"Raph? Raph!" Yuki put her hands on her shoulders and pushed him away. "Whoa! Slow down!"

"What?" Raph pulled away and looked at her.

"Don't. I mean...," Yuki blushed harder and averted her eyes. "I c-can't do t-this...I mean...we shouldn't..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away," Raph replied softly. Yuki still didn't look at him. He bit his bottom lip. Maybe he _did_ go too far. He cupped her face in his hand and brought her face around to she would have to look at him. "I'm sorry. You know I won't force you to do something you weren't comfortable with."

"I...I know," Yuki replied, her voice matching the softness in his, as she started to tremble under his touch.

"You're trembling," Raph brushed his thumb on her cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Yuki slightly shook her head. "You...You're just...kind of scaring me."

"I'm...scaring you? How?" Pain flashed across his face. Scaring her was that last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"No. I don't mean it like that. I mean...," Raph noticed confusion in her eyes.

"Tell me," Raph said as he laid down beside her, popping up on his elbow.

"Raph, you know I love you, right?" Raph nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about us lately. About our relationship. About...how far our relationship can go."

"What do you mean?"

"Raph, we have to face the fact that our relationship might not be able to go beyond the way it is now,"

"I don't understand. Yuki, what's going on? Are you breaking up with me?" Raph sat up in a hurry and looked down at her, hurt and confusion flashing across his face.

"No! No, no! Not at all! I would never break up with you!" Yuki sat up just as quick, took his face in her hands and kissed his lips. "I love you!"

"Then what's this about?" Raph demanded as he took both her hands in his.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Raph's face flushed. "M-Marry? Right now?"

"No," Yuki shook her head. "I mean, have you ever thought about marriage? With me or anyone else? Can we even get married? You're a giant turtle! I'm a human or at least I think I'm human...well, technically I'm not but I don't know what I am with my powers and all...So what about marriage? What about kids? Would we be able to have kids? Would we even be able to have..."

"Yuki! Yuki!" Raph grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Easy! Slow down!"

"But Raph...,"

"No," Raph shook his head and kissed her lips. "It's alright. Don't think about that right now."

"But...,"

"Shh," Raph placed his finger over lips to silence her. "Why are you thinking about that? Who cares about the future? It's never a defiant thing. Look at us, we thought we'd never be apart last year. And, yet, your aunt came and you had to move to Japan. After you're done with this mission you're going to be going back there to finish your training. How long is that going to take? A year? Two? Ten? Will both of us even be alive when you finish? Can you even honestly say that we will even still feel this way when you do finish your training? Will you even still have feelings for me then? Or maybe my feelings will be the one to change in that amount of time. Leave the future alone, love."

"Raph?"

"I just want the here and now,"

"Do you really not think about our future together?"

"I do. Believe me, I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you," Raph stroked his thumb on her cheek. "I do _want_ to marry you."

"R-Raph?" Yuki's eyes widened and her heart began to race.

"But we're both still kids. We shouldn't be thinking about marriage right now," Raph pulled her to his chest. "Give yourself about ten years before you start thinking about marriage and having babies. Can you do that for me? Just be with me right now, ok? Please?"

Yuki nodded. His arms tightened around her. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too," Raph placed his finger under her chin and tilted her up for a kiss. Raph was about to touch his lips to hers when a dark blood red blast came out of no where and sent him flying several yards away from Yuki. "Raph!"

Yuki turned to the direction where the blast came from. She saw something rushing towards her. She raised her left arm, out of instinct, and had teeth clamp down on her arm. She cried out in pain as the teeth pierced through her skin. Her eyes widened when her brain registered it was Dark. _I didn't even sense him! How did I not sense him?_

"You played a foolish game, child," Dark said as if he was able to read her thoughts. He shook his head and ripped a good piece of flesh off her arm. Yuki cried out in pain.

"Yuki's in trouble!" Leo suddenly shouted.

"What?" Everyone looked up at him. Fear was plastered to his face. He turned and raced for the door.

"Leo? What do you...," Tomoya started but then felt the danger Yuki was in. They followed after him.

"But where is she?" Mikey asked.

"Top side in the park!" Leo answered.

"How do you know that?" Donny asked. Leo didn't answer as his feet began to speed up. They followed him without question until they saw Yuki kick Dark away from her. Dark recovered easy and growled at them.

"Yuki!" Tomoya ran over to her and gasped at her arm. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine," Yuki replied as she stood up. She wasn't fine. They all could see that. She was hurt from the wound and the look on her face told them that she was ticked at herself for let her guard down.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked.

"Right here. And ticked off!" Raph said as he pulled out his sai. He charged at Dark. He was trying to stab the large wolf but couldn't even get close enough to graze him.

"I'm getting sick of this mutt!" Mikey claimed as he and Donny rushed forward to help Raph.

"Yuki?" Leo stepped to her side as Tomoya watched the three attack Dark. Splinter was eyeing her injured arm. Blood was gushing out of the open wound.

"You should get to the hospital, my child," Splinter said.

"No. I can't leave with Dark here," Yuki replied. She tried to move her left arm but pain shot through it.

"He's right, Yuki. You need to get to the hospital right now," Leo said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"No! It's my duty to stop Dark!" Yuki yelled. She rushed forward when Dark used and energy blast to knock the turtles away from him.

"No!" Leo grabbed for her but she was took quick. Tomoya followed after her.

"Yuki!" Tomoya was now running at her side.

"Don't stop me!" Yuki cried as she formed energy around her right arm and locked into battle with Dark. While she was attacking head on Tomoya stood back and was trying to pierce Dark with his shadows. Dark's body was engulfed in energy now and he body slammed into Yuki. She went flying back and hit a tree, it knocked the breath out of her. She crumpled to the ground from that and the pain in her arm.

"Yuki!" They all cried and charged at Dark. He released another energy wave and knocked them down. He turned to Yuki.

"Don't! You! Touch! Her!" Raph hissed with venom in his voice.

"How much do you trust her?" Dark asked.

"What?" Raph demanded.

"How much do you trust this girl?" Dark asked again.

"I trust her whole heartedly! What's that got to do with anything?"

"Then you would die for her?"

"Of course! I love her!"

"And she loves you, right?"

"That's right!"

"Um...what's this got to do with anything?" Mikey asked.

"Don't have a clue," Donny shook his head.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Tomoya asked himself.

"If she loves you like she claims then why didn't she tell you of her link to Leonardo?" Dark asked.

"Huh?" Leo and Yuki asked as if they had been smacked by reality. They looked at each other. Asking a silent question to the other-Didn't you tell anyone about our link?

"What link?" Raph asked, confusion clearly in his voice.

Dark laughed. "Some trust you have then. She didn't even tell you about that!"

"What are you talking about?" Raph demanded.

"Yuki has a magical mind link with Leonardo. She has been in constant mind link with him since the beginning," Dark's power flared up then died down.

"What?" Raph looked over at Yuki then to Leo.

"Ask them. Ask and see if you're connection with the girl is as strong as you think it is,"

"Yuki? Leo? Is this true?" Raph asked.

"Yes. It's true. But we haven't been in constant connection with each other. My powers don't link to his when we're far apart," Yuki replied.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Raph asked.

"Because she doesn't actually trust you," Dark answered.

"Stop it!" Tomoya demanded. "You don't know that's the reason why she didn't tell him!"

"Isn't it? Don't you think her _boyfriend_ would have like to know that his girlfriend was having secret conversations with his brother? That they were having meetings in her power world?"

"Stop it!" Yuki yelled. "Just shut up! You don't know anything!"

Dark looked at her then at Raph. Raph's eyes clearly showed hurt and betrayal. He had done it. It was time to finish this. Dark began to power up again. "Time to die!"

He charged at Yuki with unimaginable speed. Yuki couldn't get her body to move as she watched Dark come closer. He was about to give the finishing blow when a solid force slammed into him. They all recovered from the shock to find Leo staring down Dark. "Stay away from her!"

"Fine! Then you'll die for her as well!" Dark charged at Leo and plowed into him. Everyone had no choice but to watch as Dark continued his assault on Leo. They were just moving to fast for anyone to do anything about it. Dark swiped his paw at Leo and knocked him down. He stood over the fallen turtle.

"Leo!" Donny and Mikey cried.

"No! My son!" Splinter cried.

"Die, turtle!" Dark howled as he brought down the final blow.

"NO!" Yuki stood up. Her power flared up, causing everyone, but Dark, to look at her. Her power pulsed harder before shooting out of her body and engulfed Leo. Yuki dropped back down as Dark's blow was blocked by her power.

"What?" Both Leo and Dark asked as they looked at the power around Leo. Leo felt like he had this power his entire life and used it to push Dark away from him. Dark landed on his feet and looked, curiously, at the blue clad turtle. Dark's eyes widened at the power. "It couldn't be! How did she...How was she able to hold...How was _he_ able to..."

Dark shook his head then disappeared. Leo looked confused as he looked at the power that engulfed his body. "What the shell?"

"Yuki!" Tomoya's voice brought him back to reality. He ran over to the beaten girl. Tomoya was holding her in his arms as Donny and Mikey looked at her arm.

"She needs to go to the hospital, NOW!" Donny said.

"Right. I'll take her," Tomoya nodded and began to sink himself and Yuki into the shadows.

"She's going to be okay, right? Right?" Mikey asked, worry encased his voice.

"She'll be fine. With her flesh wound anyway," Donny replied as his eyes drifted to his glowing oldest brother. "I'm not so sure about anything else."

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

"I think she gave Leo her powers," Donny replied.

"Her powers? This don't feel like her powers," Leo said while looking at his hands. His mind remembered something. He stood up and walked over to Raph.

Raph had his back to everyone when Leo walked over to him. He flinched when he felt Leo come closer. "Um...Look, Raph, we didn't..."

Raph turned and glared ice cold daggers at his brother.

**Notes: Woohoo! This is exciting! Hope you're excited too! I hate having to built Raph and Yuki up just to tear them down...T.T...Sorrrrrry Raph and Yuki! Love you two! Don't worry it'll all work out! I hope ^.^ R&R! I'll get the next chapter up soon! Hopefully tomorrow! Need to study for a quiz so we'll see!**


	7. 7 Lost

Lost

"That's going to need some surgery to fix," The doctor says while Yuki's wound was being cleaned out. Tomoya was standing back, so not to be in the way, he watched Yuki carefully. Yuki was sitting quietly with her eyes closed.

"Right. I'll schedule it," The nurse said and walked out.

"I'll be right back," The doctor said then followed the nurse out of the room. Yuki slid off the exam table and opened her eyes.

"Take me home,"

Tomoya stared at her. He knew better than to argue with her at the moment. He scratched his head as he walked over to her. "They're not going to be happy about this. You heard the doctor."

"Take me home," Yuki said more pointedly. Tomoya sighed and put his arm around her.

"Hai, milady,"

"Alright, I need a little information...uh...Where'd she go?" The nursed stepped back into the empty room with a clipboard.

Yuki and Tomoya rose up out of the shadows and were meet with Leo and Raph's voice's yelling at each other. "I'm tell you it's nothing like that! Dark was trying to get to you!"

"Are you sure about that? 'Cuz it sure sounds like you have something to hide!" Raph shouted.

"That's enough!" Yuki screamed.

"Yuki, what are you doing here? You should be at the hospital!" Donny cried as he and Mikey ran over to them. Yuki just ignored them and walked towards the arguing brothers.

"Sorry. She wouldn't stay and I wasn't going to make her," Tomoya shrugged.

"It's alright," Donny replied.

"So, what's going on? Like I need to asked," Tomoya said while looking at Leo and Raph.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, really," Mikey replied.

Raph avoided looking at Yuki as she approached. "Stop it right now, Raph. This isn't Leo's fault. I kept it from you too."

"I'm just as mad at you!" Raph glared at her. "Why were you two having secret meetings behind by back? What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just talking,"

"Uh huh! Right! Then why didn't you tell me about this little ability you have?"

"I'm sorry, Raph. I...I don't know. It's was just like we would normally be talking. Like you and me are right now. It's not like we meant to keep it a secret. It was just...normal...I guess," Yuki looked at Leo. He shrugged. He really didn't know how to explain it either.

"Normal? Normal! You better have a better excuse than normal! This isn't normal, Yuki! You're not normal!" Raph snapped then felt bad about it.

"Uh," Yuki flinched at his words. Never would he ever call her not normal. That just wasn't Raph.

"That's enough, Raphael!" Leo grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Stop it!" Raph slapped his hand away.

"That is quite enough, all of you!" Splinter slammed the tip of his walking stick on the ground to gather everyones attention. "We are all on edge about what has happened lately! Raphael, I suggest you chill out before you really say something you're going to regret! Leonardo! Yuki! You two should have told us about this ability long before now! I'm sure you have your reasons for not saying anything about it but it was a foolish decision to keep this from all of us but especially Raphael!"

"Yes, sensei," Leo and Yuki replied quietly.

"This is so stupid!" Raph shouted before headed for his shell cycle.

"Raph, wait!" Yuki started after him but Leo grabbed her wrist. "Leo!"

"Let him go,"

"Leo,"

"Give him a chance to cool off. We really did betray his trust,"

"But...Leo," Tears began to stream down her face. Leo dropped her wrist. He wanted to hug her but it felt unseemly at the moment. Instead, Tomoya walked over and pulled her into a hug. He looked up and nodded at Leo. Leo nodded and walked away.

The rest of the night was really awkward for them. Donny and Mikey really wanted to ask about this connection between Leo and Yuki, Leo spent most of the time hiding in his room while Tomoya was glued to Yuki, trying to make her laugh or whatever. Raph didn't return until several hours later when most of everyone was in bed.

Splinter was sitting in meditation mode with a couple candles lit when Raph came stalking through the lair. "Raphael, sit down."

"Not now, sensei,"

"SIT!" Raph flinched and kneeled down in front of the old rat. "You know that your brother wouldn't do anything to break up your relationship with her. You know that Yuki don't understand the full extent of her powers. You know that your relationship with them is special, especially Yuki. They both love you."

"I know, sensei! But they didn't have to keep it a secret!"

"I know, my son. But I am pretty sure that they have their reasons for not telling. Maybe it is like Yuki said," Raph looked at his sensei. "Just sleep on it, my son. And remember that she doesn't love anyone like she loves you."

Raph stood up and went to his room.

Yuki sighed and rolled over on her back. She turned her eyes to her clock. It was about four in the morning. She didn't want to be alone. She really needed to see Raph. She needed him. Yuki pushed off her covers and left her room. Her mind was lost in thought and she didn't realize where she was walking until she looked up. "Leo's room? Why did I come here?"

"Hm? Yuki?" Leo sat up and looked at her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm...not sure. I was going to see Raph but I ended up here," Yuki replied with a generally confused look on her face.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk," Leo patted his bed. She walked over and sat down beside him. "Why didn't you tell Raph about our connection?"

"I don't know. Why didn't you?"

"Uh, hm," Leo thought about it. He had more chances to tell with Yuki in Japan. "I don't really know either. It just seemed natural for us to be able to communicate like we do, you know?"

"Yeah. I've never really thought much about it either. It's beyond natural that we can do that but still...maybe I should call my aunt and ask her about it?"

"She doesn't know either?"

"No. Never mentioned it to anyone in Japan,"

"Hm," Leo sank a little bit in the bed and crossed his arm. Yuki followed suit a little bit later but laid down full on the bed.

"What should we do about it?"

"Do you wanna stop?" Yuki turned her head and looked at him. "The mind link, I mean."

"NO! Uh, I mean, I don't think we can. It's apart of who we are," Leo laid down beside her and propped up on his elbow. "Leo, you know how much I love him."

"Of course I do, baby girl," Leo replied while brushing a strained of hair away from her face.

"Then why do I feel like our relationship isn't going to survive this?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. Just give it sometime to cool down. Raph loves you more than anything in the world, even thought he's to stubborn to admit it," Leo smiled at her. Yuki smiled with a sigh then closed her eyes.

The two teens slept in late the next day. They exited Leo's room together and found Raph standing there, really ticked off. "Nothing going on, huh?"

"Wait, Raph! It isn't what you think!" Leo waved his hands. Don, Mikey and Tomoya looked up from the living room.

"Oh, not good," Mikey said.

"I just went in to talk to Leo. Come on, Raph. You know me," Yuki said.

"I thought I knew you! I thought I knew both of you! But looks like I was wrong!" Raph turned and walked off.

"Raph, wait!" Yuki ran and stepped in front of him. "Don't! It's not what you think! I was just talking to Leo! We didn't do anything!"

"Just like you weren't doing anything with your little connection? I bet Dark was right! You two are up to something!"

"NO! He lied! He's just messing with your head! Don't let him win, Raph!" Yuki cried as tears streamed down her face.

"No! I trusted you! You lied to me!" Raph shook his head. "It's over! We're over!"

"Uh," Yuki's eyes widened and she stumbled back. Raph continued to walk away.

"Raph!" Leo grabbed his arm. "Enough! You're jumping to conclusions and..."

"No! I've got the right conclusion! It's over between us!"

"Stop it! You're letting Dark get the better of you!"

"I'm not let anyone get me!"

"No..." Yuki began to shake. Tomoya looked at her. "No...it's not..."

"Yes! You are! You're letting Dark mess with your mind and your hot head is allowing..."

"Shut up!" Raph shoved Leo.

"Stop it..." Yuki whispered.

"Hey, easy there, Yuki. Just calm down," Tomoya said as he carefully approached with his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"No," Yuki's power began to escalate as she grabbed her head. Everyone looked at her when her power full explode and she screamed. "NO!"

Yuki knocked everyone down then another power explosion knocked her back into the wall. She hit her head and crumpled to the ground. Everyone, but Raph, ran over to her. Tomoya picked her up. "Yuki? Yuki?"

**Notes: AH! That break up scene was soooo hard! I didn't wanna do it! I didn't want them to break up! T.T All well ^.^ hope you like! See ya soon! ;D**


	8. 8 Found Broken

Chapter Eight

Found Broken

Everyone watched quietly as Yuki floated about two feet in the air. She was glowing. Leo was sitting cross legged beside her in meditation. Everyone else, but Raph who was even madder about Leo being able to enter her mind like this, watched nervously. Tomoya was the most nervous at all. He was pacing back and forth. He wanted to call Li but he was so fazed that he couldn't remember how he could get ahold of her.

"Calm down, Tomoya. You're wearing a hole in the floor," Donny said.

"I can't help it. Leo should have been back by now," Tomoya replied.

"What happened anyway?" Mikey asked. "Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"No. She sent herself into a power coma. Taking her to the hospital won't do any good," Tomoya explained.

"Power coma? What's that?" Donny asked.

"Basically it's like a coma. The only real difference is the brain functions normally and she doesn't need medical attention. She's just retreated deeply into her power world to the point that she's in a suspended state of animation," Tomoya explained. "Supposedly all creatures with magic powers can do this."

"What causes a magical creature to do this?" Mikey asked.

"Well," Tomoya looked over at Raph. "It happens when a magical creature doesn't fully understand the nature of their powers, doesn't have complete control over their powers and experiences extreme emotional trauma."

"Like Yuki did with Raph," Donny looked at his brother.

"Then it's his fault!" Mikey yelled. Raph just growled and glared at him.

They looked back when Leo sighed. "I couldn't find her."

"What? What do you mean you couldn't find her?" Mikey demanded with a bit of whining.

"Her power world is...I don't know really. It's changed. I couldn't find her or Blaze," Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I figured as much," Tomoya said.

"What do mean by that?" Mikey grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Easy, Mikey. I already told you she's retreated father into her mind than normal. It's normal for Leo not to be able to reach her," Tomoya replied.

"Then how do we get her out?" Donny asked.

"I'm not really sure. If Li was here she would be able to...," A swirl of energy appeared in the room. Li and a new girl stepped out of it. The new girl was taller than Yuki with short light green hair and eyes. She worn a torn up grey shirt with a black muscle shirt underneath it and camo cargo pants with army boots. She physically looked about two years older than Yuki but for some reason seemed to be older than she appeared. "Li?"

"We felt her power all the way in Japan. I figured the reason was a power coma since we felt it that far away," Li answered.

"That crazy kid! What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into now?" The girl stood over Yuki with her hands on her hips. She eyed the state Yuki was in and the bandage around her arm. "Uh, she's such a mess!"

"Watch what you say about her! I will not allow you to talk about her in such away!" Leo said with a harshness in his voice that he's never used before. It was kind of like an seriously overly protective big brother tone. Seriously over protective.

"Hm. I see. So you have that power now," Li said.

"What power?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," Li looked away from him and to Splinter.

"You are here to help her, right?" Splinter asked.

"That's right," Li nodded.

"Why? She's got herself into this mess. She can get her self out," Raph scoffed. His brothers turned to lash at him but a fist slammed into his face. It had enough force to knock Raph flying several feet.

"You stupid jerk!" Tomoya spat with almost pure hatred in his voice.

"Tomoya!" Donny and Mikey started to run towards them but Li held out her arm to stop them. They looked at her. She shook her head.

"You stupid soft shell jerk! Do you don't even realize how much she loves you?"

"She doesn't love me! If she did then she wouldn't have lied to me!"

"That's a bunch of crap! If Yuki didn't care about you she never would have given you her brother's...uh," Tomoya suddenly stopped yelling and flinched.

"TOMOYA!" Li yelled.

"How did he know about...," The green haired girl blinked several times at Tomoya.

"Ugh," Li pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tomoya, when you get back to Japan we're going to have to have a _serious_ talk about this ease dropping habit of yours."

Tomoya chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is there anything at the compound you don't know about?" The green haired girl asked.

"Uh...I plea the fifth," Tomoya replied nervously. The girl gave out a frustrating sigh.

"What was Tomoya about to say? He said brother. Does Yuki have a brother?" Donny asked.

"Li?" The girl asked. Li didn't reply. Instead she held a concentrating look on her face.

"First things first. Let's get Yuki out of there," Li said as she walked over to her niece. She sat down on the opposite sit of Leo. "Flora?"

"I've already time scanned. She'll be in her memories of the past," Flora replied.

"Right," Li nodded then looked across at Leo. "You're going with me. I have to use you're ability to teleport into her power world."

"Right," Leo nodded.

"Of course," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Tomoya said through gritted teeth. Li closed her eyes. Her power began to glow and engulf her and Leo.

"They're gone. All we can do now is wait," Flora said.

"What did you mean by time scanned?" Donny asked.

"I scanned the past for information on the reason Yuki went into a power coma," Flora replied.

"We could have told you that," Mikey said as he shot a look as Raph. Raph just crossed his arms and tossed his head to the side.

"So, you have time travel powers?" Donny asked.

"A bit. I can physically travel short distanced into the past or the future and mentally just about as far as I want to. Although it is hard and I can't stay there for long. My true powers is with plants and teleportation. I have healing abilities and abilities to teleport," Flora explained. "Hence the name Flora. I named myself."

"You named yourself?" Mikey asked.

"That's right. I don't have parents. Don't know what happened to them either. I've been with Li since I was a baby so she's the closest thing to a mother I've ever had," Flora smiled.

"The people from Li's compound are becoming more and more interesting," Donny said with a smile.

"Believe me, honey. You have NO idea," Flora winked at him.

"Where are we?" Leo asked when they appeared in a dark area. The only light came from TV like visions of Yuki's past that kept passing by them. One passed by with Yuki as a baby being held by her mother. "Was that Yuki's mother?"

"It was," Li replied.

"She was beautiful," Leo said. Li just nodded. "Where do we go from here?"

"You know,"

"I do?"

"Yes. You're the only one who can find her,"

"But I thought,"

"Trust me, Leo. All I did was bring you to the part of her power world where she's hiding. You have to find her from this point,"

"But how?"

"You know how. She's already giving you that ability,"

"Ability? You mean that power that...," Leo looked at his hands. He sudden got a feeling. He turned and lead the way to where Yuki was.

Li smiled as she followed him. _I was right. He was the one. And it seems he already has quiet a bit of control over this power._

Neither of them were sure of how long they had been walking. But they did find Yuki. Yuki was huddled in a corner of her world. She was hugging her legs with her face hidden in her knees. Blaze was curled up beside her. He raised his head when the two came closer. "Li."

"Blaze," Li nodded.

"I see," Blaze replied as he looked at Leo. "So, he's the one. But you knew that from the beginning, right?"

"That's right," Li nodded again. "Now Dark can really be destroyed."

"Yuki?" Leo kneeled down in front of Yuki. Blaze stood up and walked over to Li. "Come on, baby girl. Answer me."

"It's gone," A muffled reply came. "He's gone. It's over. It's over. It's over."

"Yuki!" Leo grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She lifted her head and looked at him with glazed eyes. "Come on, Yuki. Snap out of it!"

"Think he can do it?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. He has to,"

"Yuki," Leo shook his head. This wasn't working. What else could he do then? Well the next thing he did completely surprised him. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Snap out of it, young lady! You're better than this!"

"Uh...," Yuki slowly looked back at him. She placed her hand on her sore cheek. Leo stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"I know you love him! You will always love him! But you're doing no one any good by sitting there feeling sorry for yourself! I want you to stand up right, young lady!"

_T-That voice._ Yuki thought as she looked at Leo.

"Stand up!" Leo said again.

_It can't be._ Yuki pressed her back on the invisible wall behind her and slowly began to rise off the ground. _Why? Why does Leo sound like him?_

"Good girl," Leo said in a more calmer tone. "Now, you are going to straighten yourself up and complete the mission you were sent here to do. Do you understand me?"

"But...Raph...,"

"Who cares about him? He'll figure things out on his own. Right now you have things you need to figure out. You have a job to do. Do you really want Dark to win?"

"No," Yuki mumbled.

"That's a good girl. Sorry I had to slap you, baby girl," Leo said.

"You ready to go back now?" Li asked.

"Uh, yeah," Yuki nodded.

"Alright then," Li said.

Li and Leo opened their eyes. Yuki was still floating but started to lower to the ground. The glow faded after she touched the floor. She slowly opened her eyes then carefully sat up. Flora kneeled beside her. "Easy. You're going to really feel out of it for a while. Those power comas are a real pain."

"Flora? You're here?" Yuki asked.

"That's right. And a good thing too," Flora replied as she started to unwrap Yuki's bandaged arm. Once the bandage was gone she placed her hand over the wound and began to heal it. "You're such a mess. I bet you let your guard down, didn't you?"

"Uh," Yuki eyes widened at the memory of her and Raph in the park. "Yeah. I was distracted."

"Well, good thing for you I came. I'll have you fix in seconds," Flora said. "There! All patched up!"

"Thanks," Yuki replied softly.

"Milady, are you alright?" Tomoya asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"You still calling her that? Man, you have a one track mind," Flora crossed her arms.

"I'm fine," Yuki replied as she looked into his frightened eyes. She ruffled his hair. "Sorry I worried you, koneko."

"Hm," He took her hand off his head and kissed her palm. "Just don't do it again."

"Right," Yuki nodded.

"Hn. Get over it, kid. You're acting like she almost died," Raph said. Tomoya glared at him and planned to attack but Raph took off. "I'm so out of here."

"That jerk," Mikey said.

"Just ignore him for now," Li said.

"But he...," Mikey started.

"Don't worry. Things will work out," Flora smiled. "Right now you've got to focus on Yuki. She's broken and needs time to be fixed."

"Broken? You talk as if she's a lamp," Donny said.

"In a way," Flora nodded.

"Perhaps you should explain in more detail," Splinter said in a way that he meant to explain everything.

"Right," Li nodded. The group sat down as Li began to tell them everything. "It is true that Yuki had an older brother and that Raphael now bears his necklace."

"That star necklace belongs to Yuki's brother?" Donny asked.

"That's right. Yuki's brother, Fuji, made that necklace out of his magic. He gave it to Yuki to protect her and so he would always know where she was," Li explained.

"Always know where she was? Wasn't he ever around Yuki?" Leo asked.

"No. Not really. Fuji and Yuki are only half siblings. They have the same mom but different dads," Li replied.

"Half siblings?" Yuki asked. She was leaning against Tomoya, completely drained of energy. "I didn't know about him?"

"That's right, Yuki. Your mother never told you about him. It was Fuji's request that she didn't,"

"But why? Why keep it from you're own sister that you're her brother?" Mikey asked.

"It was for protection. Let's see...," Li pressed her finger to her forehead to try and gather her thoughts. "Fuji wanted to protect her from a distance so no one would be able to use her to get to him. His powers were completely different from Yuki's. Many bad guys with magic often sought him out to try and take his powers. He was a genius at the control and power he had. It seemed endless at what he could do. He's the one who killed Dark's partner and trapped Dark in the Demon's Eye."

"What?" They all screamed.

"However, when Yuki was born he was the one who sensed that she was even more powerful than he was,"

"Yuki's even more powerful?"

"That's right," Flora winked.

"So, what happened to Fuji?" Donny asked.

"Well, unfortunately he was killed in the same car crash that killed Yuki's mother," Li said. "Normally he wouldn't have been with them but he kept having a bad feeling and didn't want to leave Yuki alone."

"He was kill too?" Donny asked. "Then why does Yuki speak of him as if he's still alive? Like when she talks about the necklace?"

"That's because she's been so use to his powers protecting her that it doesn't matter if Fuji is here physically or not. She's never really been aware that he's been protecting her because he's always been there,"

"So, then does the protectiveness that Yuki feels now come from that necklace?" Leo asked.

"No. It comes from you," Li looked at Leo.

"Me? What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Fuji's power is now yours,"

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"I have Fuji's powers?" Leo looked at his hands. "Then that's what that was. But why? Why me? Why did the powers enter into me and not Raph?"

"Because you're so much like him. You're personality and discipline are practically identical to his. I figured that's why the power chose you. You're the only one who has the discipline to control it." Li said as she raised an eyebrow at the other two turtles. They exchanged guilty glances. "Haven't you even noticed that you treat her as if she really was your little sister?"

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "Kinda."

"When Fuji died his power entered into Yuki's body. It was his dying wish that his power continued to protect her after he was gone. He got his wish. However, when his power entered into Yuki it suppressed her powers to the point that she would loose control. She hasn't been able to reach the true nature of her powers because of Fuji's suppressing hers,"

"But why was it suppressing her powers? Didn't he want her to reach her full potential?" Donny asked.

"Yes. He did. Fuji's understanding of their powers was incredible. This was an unforeseen side affect. Fuji theorized that together they would defeat Dark once and for all. But he wasn't able to find that out since he died,"

"Then Dark is stronger than both of them?" Donny asked.

"That's right. Fuji thought that he and Yuki would defeat Dark together but you know how life goes," Li said.

"But if you can see the future, why didn't you just warn Fuji about his death? They could have defeated Dark by now and Yuki wouldn't be in this state now," Donny said.

"One should never mess with the hands of time. You can't stop what is meant to be. If I had stopped Fuji from dying then he would have just died in another way and things might have not gone like they have," Flora replied.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"If Fuji didn't die in that car crash he could have died...I don't know...by falling down stairs and breaking his neck. Or stepped out into traffic and got hit by a bus. Or he could have..."

"Will you just get on with it, Flora?" Li said with an exasperated voice.

"Oh. Sorry. I always do that," Flora smiled. "Anyway, if I did warn him then Yuki might not have met Raphael and the rest of you. Fuji could have died, gave Yuki his powers then she could have died as well for whatever reason. See? Things happen because they are meant to happen. If someone interferes with that then things could really get messed up. Yuki was destined to meet you all. Probably because Leo is the one who's suppose to take over Fuji's power. And Yuki was destined to meet Raphael. He's the key to her finding the true nature of her powers."

"He's the one who'll awaken her powers?" Leo asked.

"That's right," Li nodded.

"I figured as much," Tomoya shook his head.

"How's he going to do that? He broke up with her. And you see how he's acting now," Mikey said.

"We don't know everything," Flora said. "But things will work out. You'll see."

"But you've seen the future," Mikey pointed out. Flora just smiled and shrugged.

"So, what do we do until then?" Leo asked.

"Just live," Li replied. "Yuki is going to need sometime to heal. And it would probably be a good idea if she and Raphael spend time apart."

"What about you? Are you going back to Japan?" Donny asked.

"I'll be going back but Flora is going to stay here. You're still going to need the use of her powers," Li said. The turtles and Tomoya looked at Flora. She smiled and gave them a thumbs up. Li looked at Splinter. "If it is alright with you."

"Of course," Splinter nodded.

"I should be going before the rest of my kids tear my home apart," Li stood up.

"Thank you for coming," Splinter bowed to her. Li bowed back. Flora formed another portal.

"Wait! What about Raph?" Leo asked.

"I'll leave him to Tomoya," Li replied

"Me?" Tomoya asked completely shocked. "Why me?"

"Just do it," Li said as she stepped through the portal.

"So, who's hungry?" Flora clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

**Notes: WOW! This chapter just kept going and going! But finally reached the end. I love it. Got confused a bit however so if something's confusing to ya'll just message me and I'll clear things up ;) I can't wait for the next chapter! An old friend of their is going to be making another appearance in the story! Guess who! See ya next time!**


	9. 9 Usagi

Chapter Nine

Usagi

"Are they going to be alright over at April's?" Mikey asked.

"They should be fine. Leo and Tomoya are going to stay there too. So she shouldn't be in any danger while she's healing," Donny replied.

"Maybe we should go too?" Mikey asked.

"No point in all of us going. Besides April's apartment isn't big enough to hold all of us. Yuki needs time to herself,"

"How is she going to have time to herself if Tomoya and Leo are there?"

"Yuki needs to be with Leo right now," The boys turned and looked at Flora.

"Don't let Raph hear that," Mikey said.

"I don't care if he hears me or not. Yuki only needs to be with Leo right now because he holds her brother's powers. She has always been under the protection of her brother. She feels an unusual attraction towards that power. She'll eventually not have this need to be near him as her brother's power become more of Leo's. Think of it like weening a bottle feed kitten off the bottle,"

"How is she suppose to fine the true nature of her powers?" Donny asked.

"It'll just happen in its own time," Flora smiled.

"Shouldn't you be over at April's?" Mikey asked.

"They don't need me right now. Besides there's something I need you two to help me with,"

"Us?" Mikey and Donny asked.

"There's someone I need you to take me to," Flora gave them a mischievous smile and nodded. Mikey and Donny exchanged confused looks. She giggled then linked her arms together with theirs. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The boys didn't have time to make a response as they felt Flora's powers wrapping around them and they teleported somewhere. They reappeared in a familiar land, right beside a very familiar hut. Donny looked around. "Hey, this is..."

Yuki sighed as she sat on the counter. Her legs were over the sink as she stared out the open windows. She looked up at the darkening sky. Rain was moving in. With the look of the clouds it was going to storm. Leo walked over to her and sat on the counter by her feet. "You ok, baby girl?"

Yuki just nodded. "Come on. Talk to me."

"About what?" Yuki asked, not taking her eyes from the sky.

"I know you're hurting. You can't keep that from me. Talk about it. Let it out," Leo said as he placed a hand on her knee.

"What's there to talk about? You know everything that's going on," Yuki said quietly. Leo stayed quiet and watched her. "I...I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I feel so lost."

"Ah!" Tomoya whined and flopped down on the couch. "Why me? What was she thinking?"

April looked up from her spot on the arm chair. She was reading a book. "What's up, Tomoya?"

"Why did Li leave Raph to me? What am I suppose to do with him? I'm trying to steal his girlfriend! How am I suppose to get them back together if I want her too?" Tomoya whined.

"Sometimes we have to put our personal feelings aside for the greater good," A familiar voice said as a light appeared in the room. Mikey, Donny, Flora and Usagi stepped out of the light. The light went away and Usagi bowed to his friends in the room. "Konnichiwa."

"Usagi!" Leo cried as he walked over to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brothers and Flora-san has informed me of what has happened. Flora-san believes that I might be of some help," Usagi replied.

"I hope so," Leo said while casting a worried glance over at Yuki. She looked at Usagi then back out the window.

"Uh...," Tomoya blinked at the rabbit. "He's a rabbit? Man, I thought you turtles were weird!"

"Tomoya!" Leo hissed.

"It's alright, Leonardo-san," Usagi chuckled. "Flora-san has informed me of Tomoya-san as well. Tomoya-san?"

"H-Hai?"

"I believe that Li-sama has chosen you to deal with Raphael-san because you are best qualified for such a task. You are very close to Yuki, are you not?"

"Hai," Tomoya nodded.

"Then you should know how she feels right now. You're the only one who has the right words that Raphael-san needs to hear,"

"I have the right words? Wish I felt as confident as you," Tomoya grumbled. Usagi ignored him and walked over to Yuki. He placed his hand on her arm to get her attention. He smiled sweetly at her then took her hand in his. Yuki slid off the counter and allowed him to lead her where ever his heart desired. Usagi signaled for Leo to follow.

The three ended up on the roof of April's building. Yuki sat quietly in between two people she respected most in the world. "Yuki-chan, you must let go of this feeling of repression."

"Repression?" Yuki looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just by looking in your eyes I can see that you are repressing your powers just because Raphael-san broke up with you. You can't let that hold you back from the task you need to be focusing on,"

"But Usagi...,"

"You are just like someone else we both know," Usagi tossed Leo a look. Leo chuckled and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment.

"I...I don't understand," Yuki said.

"We all understand how much you love Raph," Leo said.

"But you must not let that control your life. You have a mission to do. You need to help Leonardo-san learn how to use these new powers of his. Do you really want Dark to destroy this world? Do you want Dark to hurt everyone you care about?" Usagi asked.

"No," Yuki replied honestly. "But I still don't know what I'm suppose to do. How am I suppose to find the true nature of my powers? How will I even know what it is? Will I know it when it happens? Or will I miss it and..."

"There is no point to asking a question to which you already know the answer," Usagi replied.

"What?"

"Yuki, Usagi is trying to tell you that these are your powers. You know what to do you just have to do it. Right, Usagi?"

"Right, Leonardo-san," Usagi nodded. A loud clap of thunder and rain drops sent then running back inside.

Leo and Usagi watched as Yuki slept. She, Tomoya and Flora were sleeping on the floor of the living room. April offered for Yuki and Flora to sleep in her room but they both declined. Yuki still needed to be with Leo and Flora wanted to be close to Yuki, just to be safe. Leo and Usagi were sitting on the floor beside Yuki.

"Think you got through to her?" Leo asked.

"Perhaps," Usagi replied quietly. "I could tell that I got her thinking at least. So maybe she'll start to heal now."

Leo studied his friends face. "So, what's up?"

"You noticed?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not sure but believe I might know the true nature of Yuki's powers,"

"What?"

"Shh," Usagi shushed Leo as Yuki rolled over in her sleep, she was know facing them. Leo placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. Yuki gave a sigh and relaxed.

"What do you mean you know the true nature of her powers?" Leo asked again in a hushed voice.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I believe I know what it is,"

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Leonardo-san, can you not tell just by looking at her and Raphael-san?" Leo gave Usagi a confusing look. "Perhaps I can tell because I'm not around them like you are. I believe this is why Li-sama wanted me to come here. Sometimes an outsider can get a more clear picture on what is going on around them when they are not involved directly with the events. Soon, my friend. Soon you all will see what I see. Right now we have to help Yuki recover the confidence she's lost."

**Notes: I couldn't remember what I wanted to do with this chapter originally but I hope it's alright. I really wanted to bring Usagi back because of his relationship with Yuki in the past. Plus he does give an outsiders point of view that the turtles and the others don't have. Anyway here it is. Keep up the R&R! You guys are great! Later!**


	10. 10 Matt is Back

Chapter 10

Matt is Back

"So, this is New York, huh?" Flora said as she looked over the city. "What's the big deal about this place? Looks like any other city to me."

"I don't know," Yuki replied. "Come on. We need to finish shopping and get back."

"What's your hurry?" Flora asked.

"Leo's worried,"

"That connection of yours really is something but I'd get annoyed having a link like that with someone all the time,"

"It's not annoying. He's just...,"

"Doing the big brother thing. I know,"

"It's not like he's in my mind twenty four seven. We only link when we need to talk or somethi...uh," Yuki stopped talking and stared straight ahead.

"Huh? What's up?" Flora looked at her then to where she was staring. Yuki was staring right at a tall dark brown haired boy wearing dark shades, jean jacket, black shirt and blue jeans. "Wow! Who's the hottie?"

"Matt," Yuki squeaked.

"It's been a while, Yuki," Matt smiled at her. Yuki took a step back as Matt walked over to them. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to see you."

"See me?" Yuki couldn't help but be a little curious.

"Yeah. Last year me and my mother moved away from New York after our little engagement announcement. Seems she really didn't care about arranged marriages and the fact that my father was a bit on the unfaithful side. I heard what happened to your father. I'm sorry," Matt smiled.

"Engagement?" Flora blinked confused. "You two were..."

"No! We weren't...,"

"That's right. Our loving fathers thought it would be a good idea to hitch us up," Matt turned his attention to Flora. He held out his hand to her. "I'm Matt. Who are you?"

"Flora!" She gladly accepted the hand and shook it.

"You a friend of Yuki's?" Matt asked.

"No. I'm her cousin actually," Flora replied. Yuki raised an eyebrow at her. She guessed in a way they were cousins.

"Well, it's nice to meet you,"

"You too! So what's going on? You said you wanted to see Yuki?"

"Yeah. I was hoping I could get her to go out with me so we could talk," Matt looked at Yuki.

"Sorry. I don't think that...," Yuki shook her head.

"She'd love to go!" Flora interrupted.

"Flora!" Yuki screamed.

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven then," Matt turned to leave.

"Wait!" Flora pulled out a pick of paper and scribbled April's address on it. "This is where we're staying right now."

"Great. See you later," Matt waved and took off.

"Flora!" Yuki screamed again. "Do you know how stupid that was?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He's not exactly the nicest guy around! He tried to force me into marriage!"

"What?" Flora cocked an eyebrow at her. "He seems nice."

"Ah!" Yuki hung her head. "Things just keep getting better and better. Leo's gonna bust right out of his shell."

"You did what?" Leo screamed so loud that birds jumped and flew away from the building.

"What's the big deal? A cute guy asked her out. She should jump at the chance," Flora shrugged.

"Matt's not exactly the best choice for a date, Flora," Leo replied.

"Maybe he's changed. He seemed like he really was nice and wanted to talk to Yuki about something," Flora said.

"She's right," Tomoya said. They all turned to him and Yuki, who were sitting together on the couch.

"Tomo?" Yuki asked.

"Matt is also a person you came in contact with. He could be a target of Dark's," Tomoya replied.

"But wouldn't Dark have already gone after him if he's a good candidate?" Leo asked.

"Matt hasn't been in New York and Dark has been staying in this area. It's logical that Matt could be Dark's next target," Tomoya explained.

"That's true...but...Yuki's powers are...," Leo said.

"I know. We're not going to leave her alone with him," Tomoya replied. "It would be really stupid of us if we did. We can watch her from afar and you still have your mind link."

"I suppose," Leo said then looked at Yuki. "What do you think, baby girl?"

"Uh...as much as I would like to just forget Matt even exists...it is my duty to protect those who would come under Dark's attack," Yuki said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean she's going on a date with Matt?" Mikey and Don screamed once they got over to April's.

"Why do you people keep screaming that?" Flora demanded.

"He's a jerk! That's why!" Mikey screamed back.

"I know that, Mikey. And we've already been over it," Leo replied. "She has to go."

"And she's accepted this?" Donny asked.

"Yup," Leo nodded. Mikey and Donny exchanged concern looks.

"That's why we called you over here. We're gonna keep an eye on her while she's on her date," Flora said.

"We are her best line of defense if something should happen," Usagi added.

"You sure that's what you want to wear?" Tomoya asked as he eyes Yuki's jeans and simple light green shirt.

"Yes. I don't want to give him the wrong impression," Yuki replied as she finished brushing out her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She let her arms drop to her sides as she stared at Tomoya.

"What?" Tomoya gave her a curious look. She walked over and put her arms around his neck. "Uh?"

"You haven't hit on me once since we broke up. Why are you...being so grown up and understanding, koneko?" Yuki sobbed quietly.

"Hm," Tomoya smiled and put his arms around her waist. "Because I know you are hurting. I wouldn't do anything to make you hurt more. I know that you love him but I love you too and want you to be happy. I would do anything for you, milady."

Tomoya gave her a light squeeze then pulled back from her. "Ok?"

Yuki gave him a small smile and nodded. She sighed as the doorbell rang. Time for the date. Yuki, followed by April and Flora went to met Matt before Yuki was off. The boys were up on the roof watching Yuki climb in Matt's black sports car. After they were gone Flora went up top to join them as April went back inside for a quiet evening alone with Casey who was coming over in a few minutes.

"Let's get going," Leo ordered.

"You go on ahead," Tomoya said.

"You're not coming?" Mikey asked.

"No. I'm going to go talk to Raph," Tomoya replied. "He at the lair?"

"Yeah. Last seen, he was sulking in his room," Donny said.

"You sure about that? You wanna talk to him alone?" Leo asked.

"Yes. I think I know now what I should say to him," Tomoya smiled at Usagi. He bowed to him and Usagi bowed back. He then started to sink down into the shadows. "I'll catch up with you later."

"He going to be alright?" Donny asked.

"He'll be fine. Let's get after Yuki. We don't need to be to far off from her," Leo said and the group began to jump rooftops.

Yuki glanced around cautiously. She was half looking for Dark and half curious to why Matt brought her to this place. _He brought me to a simply hot dog join? What's going on?_

"You don't really want to be here, huh?"

"Sorry. I've been...distracted lately. Plus I'm a bit surprised you asked me out,"

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize for what happened between us last year,"

"Apologize?"

"Honestly, I really didn't want to marry you. I had a girlfriend that I was crazy for back then. So, I acted like a jerk hoping that you would be the one to convince your dad to call it off. It didn't go like I'd planned but it all worked out in the end,"

"You had a girlfriend?"

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you just tell me? We could have figured out something together,"

"I realized that now. I guess I was just so use to my dad manipulating me into doing what he wanted," Matt chuckled.

Yuki took a bite of her hot dog and chewed thoughtfully. _Manipulating? I wonder if..._

"So, what's you're excuse for not wanting to get married?"

"Huh? Oh...I...uh...kind had a boyfriend then too,"

"Had? So you two broke up?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess,"

"Then he's a real jerk,"

"Huh?"

"You're a really great person, Yuki. You're sweet, kind and...and I would like to get to know you. For real. Not like last year," Matt smiled at her.

"You want to get to know me?" Yuki asked. She looked down at her food. _What's going on? Do I want to get to know him too?_

Splinter was sitting in meditation in his room when he felt the present of someone appearing in the lair. He got his answer to who it was when Tomoya's voice rang through the lair. "RAPHAEL! GET OUT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Why are you yelling?" Raph asked as he appeared.

"We have to talk," Tomoya replied.

"NO! WE! DON'T!" Raph yelled as he walked pass the young boy. Raph suddenly stopped walking. He looked down to see shadows wrapped around his body. "What? Let me go!"

"I said we have to TALK and we're going to TALK!" Tomoya said.

"Release me!" Raph growled. He began to struggle against the shadows and was loosening them. He put his hand on one and pushed it down.

"Oh no you don't!" Tomoya said. "You're not going to get away from me that easily!"

"What the...?" Raph began to sink down into the shadows with Tomoya.

"We're going outside. I have a feeling things are going to get a bit crazy," Tomoya said before they disappeared into the shadows completely. Splinter watched the two teens from his room before closing the door and going back to meditation, with a smile on his face.

Tomoya moved them to the park above their lair. He dropped Raph on the ground. "What the heck is your problem?"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Then why are you being such a jerk towards Yuki?"

"Me? She's the one who cheated on me behind my back! How am I suppose to act?"

"As an understanding gentleman to her feelings!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You love her! She loves you! How dense can you be? She only sees Leo as a big brother! You should know that better than anyone!"

"I don't know anything! Now leave me alone!" Raph turned to walk away. Tomoya flicked his hand and shadows jumped up and shot at Raph. He dodged it easily. "Watch it, kid! You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I don't? All I see is an over grown big baby who THINKS he knows how to fight!"

"What?"

"Come on, Raph. Fight me," Tomoya glared at Raph.

"You don't want to do this,"

"I do too," Tomoya said as he fired another shadow at Raph.

"Stop it!"

"What's wrong, Raph? The big bad hot head can't handle a little child like me?"

"I'm warning you!" Raph growled.

"Come, you whimp. Face me,"

"Fine! You asked for it!" Raph charged at Tomoya and through a punch at his head. Tomoya dodged it easily.

"That all ya got?" Tomoya chuckled. "The way Yuki describe your fighting style I expected more from you."

"You're pushing your luck, kid!"

"Then get serious,"

"You want serious? Fine! You've got serious!" Raph said as he pulled out his sais. The two locked in an exchange of weapon attacks. Tomoya pulled out a bo staff from the shadows and proved to be almost as skilled with it as Donny was. However, Raph had more experience in battle and gained the upper hand. He knocked Tomoya's bo away and it sunk back into the shadows. He was about to puncher Tomoya's face when a shadow shield shot up from the ground and blocked it. Raph jumped back away from him. "You're pretty good, I'll give you that."

"As are you. Yuki was right," Tomoya smiled. "But I need to finish this and get back to her."

"Why do you care? She has her precious Leonardo looking after her. Who else does she need?"

"You,"

"Hn?"

"You know she needs you. You know you need her too,"

"I don't need anybody! Especially her!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do you still have her necklace?"

"Hn," Raph's entire body twitched. Tomoya narrowed his eyes and took this opening to grab Raph around the ankles with shadows and flipped him onto his back. He then jumped into the air and, at the same time, used his shadows to knock Raph's sais out of his hands and form a shadow sword.

"It's over!" Raph closed his eyes as Tomoya fell closer to him. Raph heard the sword sink into the ground as Tomoya landed over him. He opened his eyes to see the sword right by his head. Tomoya has his left knee on the ground on Raph's right side and his foot planted firmly on the ground on Raph's left side. He had missed on purpose.

Raph then looked at Tomoya. His hair had fallen over his eyes. "You're a stupid, blind, hot headed jerk! If you _really_ were finished with Yuki why do you still wear that necklace? Why haven't you gotten rid of it? If you were truly mad at her you would have thrown it at her, burned it, cut it into tiny little pieces or went Titanic on the bloody thing and tossed it into the ocean!"

"Hn," Raph's face expression lighted as the boy ranted on.

"You didn't do anything with it because you still love her. But for some reason you're pushing her away. Do you honestly, deep down in your heart and soul, believe that Yuki loves Leo anymore than just an older brother?" Tomoya's voice lightened up as his sword disappeared. He struggled to stand up. Once on his feet he just let his arms hang there. He finally showed his face to Raph. There were tears in his eyes. "This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I love Yuki. I love her a lot. More than anything in the world. But her heart already belongs to you. I can't say wether or not you two will really spend the rest of your lives together...but I do know that you will always come first in her life."

"Tomoya?"

"You should have heard the way she talked about you in Japan," Tears began to stream down his face. "She has dedicated her life to protect you. She belongs to you. No one else is going to change that. It doesn't matter if she does end up marrying someone else, be it me or some stranger she has yet to meet. You will _**always**_ come first to her."

"Tomoya...,"

"Don't hurt her more. You've hurt her enough. It's over," Tomoya started sinking down into the shadows. "If you really can't love her anymore then just...be her friend."

"Uh, Tomoya!" Raph sat up as Tomoya disappeared into the shadows. Raph watched the spot where Tomoya disappeared for a few minutes before dropping onto his backside. He pulled out Yuki's necklace and stared at it.

**Notes: Wow, chapter ten is done! I'm on a roll! Well there's only a few more chapters left! Hope you're still enjoying this fanfic! How do ya like Tomoya now? LOL Oh, just so you know koneko means kitten. Ain't that cute? Yuki calls Tomoya kitten! T.T So kawaii! See ya later. ;p :D**


	11. 11 Trapped

Trapped

"So far so good," Donny said as they kept to the shadows. The date had now moved to Central Park. Yuki and Matt we sitting on a bench eating ice cream cones.

"Maybe," Leo replied.

"What's up?" Tomoya asked.

"Not sure," Leo half heartily replied. "Have you guys noticed something?"

"Like what?" Flora asked.

"We're the only ones in the park," Leo said as he continued to look around. "Even the animals are gone."

"You're right. I haven't heard a bird in minutes," Don said as he pulled out his bo.

"Do you think Dark is about to attack?" Flora asked.

"Possibly," _Baby girl?_

_ What's up, Leo?_

_ Something's not right. All the people and animals are out of the park._

_ Dark?_

_ Could be. Be on your guard._

_ Right._

"You alright?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You had serious look on your face,"

"I'm fine," Yuki smiled at him.

"Come on," Matt took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey! Where we going?"

"Just going to walk around," Yuki blinked at him then looked down at their hands. _His hand's cold. They're not at all like Raph's. _Yuki's heart thumped against her chest and she felt her power flicker. She raised her free hand and placed in over her heart. _What was that? I felt my power. Why? I haven't felt it since Raph..._ Thump! _It happened again. What's going on?_ "You sure you're ok?"

"Actually...I'm really good," Yuki smiled. "But I'm going to end the date here."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's someone I need to go talk to,"

"Can't that wait?"

"Not really. It's kinda important. I think I figured out something and it's really important that I talk to Raph about it," Yuki turned to leave. Her hand started to slip out of Matt's hand. She felt him squeeze her hand and pull her back.

"Can't you just hold on a minute?"

"No. This is really important," Yuki tried to pull her hand away from him. "I have to go."

"Why don't you just let your friends go talk to him instead?"

"Friends?"

"Those friends of yours that have been following us since our date started," Matt said with a blank expression on his face.

"How the shell did he know we were here?" Mikey asked.

"That's Dark!" Flora screamed.

"What?" The guys looked at her.

"He knew we were here! No human could have! The animals! The people!" Flora said.

"Let's go!" Leo ordered as he jumped out of the shadows and charged with the others following. As they charged Matt bent Yuki's arm behind her back. He the brought his free hand up and placed it at her neck. His hand was glow a dark blood red. "Let her go!"

"How? How did you get into Matt without me sensing you?" Yuki asked.

"Because you can't use your powers," Matt chuckled. He was talking in unison with Dark's voice.

"So, you did break them up on purpose. You knew it would rattle her," Tomoya said.

"That's right, little boy," Matt nodded.

"You're not going to get away with this! We've got you way out numbered!" Mikey smiled.

"Easy, Michelangelo. Do not be hasty," Usagi warned.

"What? It's just him against all of us," Mikey shrugged.

"You're forgetting about Dark. He's our real target and problem. We all don't have magic powers," Donny explained.

"Oh, right," Mikey said while looking sheepish.

"I sensed this boy coming to New York days ago. I could also tell that he has an unstable past and knew he would be the one I needed. The only problem was this girl," Dark said as he had Matt tighten his grip on Yuki. She squeaked in pain. "I had to get her out of the way."

"Don't you hurt her!" Leo growled.

"That's exactly why I'm here," Dark said. "She's the only one who can destroy me. Without her I can proceed with my plans to destroy all humans and enslave magic creatures."

"No!" Leo ran at Dark with his swords pulled. Matt threw out his hand and knocked Leo back with a flash of Dark's power. "Everyone! Attack!"

Everyone donned their weapons and charged forwards. Matt swung his hand like he was swatting flies. Everyone went flying back. "You annoying insects! This is now a private matter! Be gone!"

They all picked themselves up just to see Matt's body radiating with Dark's power. The power shot out of the ground, raising everyone, but Matt and Yuki, into the sky. As they raised into the sky, Leo noticed the same was happening all over the city, only they were the only ones in this trap. "Oh no. He's stronger than we thought."

"Do something!" Mikey whined.

"Like what?" Donny asked. "I'm open to suggestions!"

"Yuki!" Tomoya fired several blind shots at Matt. None of them came close to hitting him as he was too far in the sky to see where he was aiming.

"Well this isn't good," Flora half chuckled.

"No! Leave them alone! I'm the one you want!" Yuki screamed.

"True. But they could still get in the way," Matt said as he flung his captives as far as he could.

"No...," Yuki watched as small specks were thrown through the sky. Her whole body began to shake as her power increased. "NO!"

"What?" Matt looked at her. Her power exploded. The explosion pushed Matt away from her. She turned and looked at him, her power disappearing again. "Perhaps that wasn't the best idea ever. But you still don't know about your powers. So, I'm safe for now. However...I can't allow them to interfere with us."

Matt clapped his hands then spread his arms out to his sides. His power followed his hand then he shot the power up into the sky. Yuki gasped as the ground started shaking. Black walls with a reddish tint rose out of the ground and surrounded the city like a maze. "What's going on?"

...

"Leonardo-san, we need to do something quick or we are no longer going to be in the world of the living," Usagi said as they plummeted closer to the ground.

"Right! I haven't really used this but it might be our only hope," Leo reached for Usagi's hand. Usagi watched as Leo began to glow and slow their descent greatly.

"Very good, Leonardo-san," Usagi said once they were safely on the ground. Leo gave a sigh of relief as he dropped to the ground, grateful to be alive. The two were catching their breath when the ground started shaking and a maze rose up around them.

...

"AH! We're gonna die!" Mikey cried as he flailed his arms wildly. "I'm too young and beautiful!"

"Geez! Over dramatic much?" Tomoya asked. He flipped himself around so that he was now falling head first towards the ground. He held out his hands in front of him then moved them like he was pulling a piece of cloth. The shadows on the ground rose up and stretched out like a blanket. They landed on it and it bounced them like a trampoline before bouncing them to a stop. The shadow blanket disappeared and they landed on their feet.

"Ground!" Mikey dropped to the street and kissed the blacktop. The realized what he was doing and gagged. "Yuck!"

"Where are we?" Tomoya asked. "I don't recognize this part of the city."

"Huh?" Mikey looked around. He wasn't worried about where they were. He was more worried about the people staring at them. "Um, I think we have more important things to worry about. We have an audience."

"Great," Tomoya said.

"Don't worry, folks! We're...uh...shooting a movie! Yeah! Isn't that right?" Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"Right, right!" Tomoya nodded furiously then said through gritted teeth. "I don't think they're buying it, Mikey."

"Yeah. I kinda noticed," Mikey replied. Lucky for them the ground started shaking and walls appeared.

...

"Hold on, Donny!" Flora said as she grabbed his arm. "I gotcha!"

"Whoa," Donny said as she landed them safely on a rooftop. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Flora smiled.

"What now? We're blocks away from the park," Donny said as he looked towards the direction they came from. They stumbled around when the building started shaking. "What's going on?"

They gasped as walls rose up from the ground. "What are those?"

"Dark's power," Flora replied as she picked herself up.

"His power can reach this far?"

"No. Look," She pointed out at the city. Donny got up and looked out. "These walls are all over the place."

"What's he doing?"

"He's keeping us from Yuki,"

"You mean he's...?"

"That's right. He's trapped Yuki in the park so we wouldn't interfere,"

"But we're not a threat to him," Donny said.

"Maybe," Flora replied as she placed placed a finger on her chin in a thinking fashion.

"What are you thinking?"

"You're right. Technically we shouldn't be a threat to him. The only ones who are are Leo and Yuki,"

"Then why did he toss us all out of the park?"

"Because of Yuki's powers,"

"Her powers?"

"I felt her powers increase while we were being tossed around like rag dolls. He didn't want any of us there,"

"Why?"

"Because of her powers," Flora walked to the side of the building and looked down at the ground. "He's already begun."

"What?" Donny rushed over to her and looked down. Sections of the walls were shooting out and grabbing people, pulling them back into the walls to trap them there. His eyes drifted to her. "You don't seem worried about what's going on."

"Uh," Flora gaped at him.

"That's because you already know how this will end, right?"

"I never was good at hiding things," Flora scratched the back of her head.

"I figured as much. You have the ability to see into the future and you've never seemed really worried about anything from the start. So, tell me, are we going to be alright?" Flora stared at Donny's worried face.

...

Raph sighed. He was now back in his room, dangling Yuki's necklace in front of his face as he laid on his bed with one hand behind his head. His head was filled with Tomoya's words.

_"You're a stupid, blind, hot headed jerk! If you really were finished with Yuki why do you still wear that necklace? Why haven't you gotten rid of it? If you were truly mad at her you would have thrown it at her, burned it, cut it into tiny little pieces or went Titanic on the bloody thing and tossed it into the ocean!"_

_ "You didn't do anything with it because you still love her. But for some reason you're pushing her away. Do you honestly, deep down in your heart and soul, believe that Yuki loves Leo anymore than just an older brother?"_

_ "This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I love Yuki. I love her a lot. More than anything in the world. But her heart already belongs to you. I can't say wether or not you two will really spend the rest of your lives together...but I do know that you will always come first in her life."_

Raph groaned as he dropped his left hand, which was holding the necklace, over the side of the bed. The star started glowing as it dangled there. He moved his right arm over his eyes. "Man, you sure put your foot in it this time. What were you thinking?"

Raph raised his arm when the necklace shot out of his hand. He watched it spin in a wide circle. He sat up as a figure appeared in the middle of the circle. "What the shell?"

The figure became more clear and revealed to be a young man in his mid-twenties. Raph's mouth dropped open as he stared at the guy. His eyes were the same as Yuki's. Stars and everything. "You...You're her brother."

Fuji smiled and nodded.

**Notes: Did ya see that one coming? Nether did I. ^.^' LOL Anyway here's chapter eleven. Hope ya like it! And I seriously thought about having Raph and Yuki just be friends but if I do that I won't be able to do my next sequel. Part of me wants to have them just be friends but then Yuki won't be able to mess with Raph's head in Fast Forward. Decisions, decisions . See ya later!**


	12. 12 It Was You

**Notes: I DO NOT own TMNT or It Was You by Ashley Ballard. Plus these lyrics don't have all the words to the song, it's missing a few, but it's the only one that was closest to having all the words. BUT you get the point ;P**

Chapter Twelve

It Was You

"What the shell?" Raph asked as he stared at Yuki's brother. "How? What? Huh?"

Fuji pointed to Raph then pointed to the ceiling. Raph blinked at the guy. Fuji then tossed Raph the necklace. Raph caught it, looked at it then looked back at Fuji. "Look, pal, I don't play charades. If you got something to say then say it."

Fuji waved his hand and created a magic TV screen. Fuji showed Raph the first time he met Yuki. "What does me meeting Yuki have do to with anything?"

Fuji then showed the time Raph gave her the promise ring. He then showed Yuki protecting Leo from Dark. "Why are you showing me this?"

Fuji just smiled and turned his attention back to the screen. Raph looked again. Now it was showing past images of Yuki as a kid. He showed Raph that Yuki kept to herself. She didn't have any friends because she distanced herself from everyone. He showed how she was unstable then he showed how she became stable just by meeting Raph. "Then...I'm the one who..."

Fuji nodded then pointed once more to the ceiling. Raph looked at him then back at the necklace. Suddenly the ground started shaking. "What the shell?"

Raph looked up and Fuji was gone. He ran out of his room. "Sensei?"

"Up top! Quickly, my son!" Splinter ordered. The two ran up to the surface and gasped at the sight.

"What's going on?" Raph asked.

"I do not know but I sense a sinister force here," Splinter replied as he sniffed the air.

Raph looked down as the necklace started to move. He tightened his hold on it so it wouldn't fly away. "Yuki's in trouble."

"As I fear," Splinter looked at him. "What are you going to do, my son?"

"Hn," Raph gripped the necklace. "I'm going to do what I should have been doing. I'm going to protect my girl. You should go back inside, sensei. Things are going to get out of control soon."

"Take care, my son," Raph watched until his sensei was safely back underground before turning back to the necklace.

"Alright, can you take me to her?" Raph asked. The star lit up as if to say yes. Raph smiled then placed the necklace back around his neck then took off.

...

Yuki crossed her arms in front of her face as Matt fired a blast at her. She went flying then skidded on the ground. Matt began to stalk towards her. "This is too easy. Come on, girl. What's wrong? Can't face me without your precious little mutant turtles here? You never could fight me. It was always them. Their the real fighters. You're nothing but a helpless child who always had to rely on someone else to fight for you."

"No. That's not...,"

"True? Oh but it is. Remember how it was your brother who always protected you? He died for you. He died protecting you,"

"Hn," Yuki eyes widened then shadows fell over them.

"You know I'm right. You can't do anything without your little pet turtles here to hold your hands," Matt said. Yuki began to shake at his words. "See? You know I'm right. Admit it. Surrender to your fate and die by my hands!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? Why are you laughing? You're about to die!"

"You are SO right! Why couldn't I see it before?" Yuki said as she continued to laugh harder.

"Stop laughing!" Matt shouted.

"It was him. All this time. Man am I stupid or what?" Yuki shook her head as her laughter became louder and more humorous. Blaze suddenly appeared at her side. She smiled brightly at him as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Hey, mutt! Watcha doin'?"

"About time you figured it out," Blaze said.

"I guess people really are blind to what's right under their noses," Yuki beamed. "It was him all along!"

**When I think of what I've been through **

**I can see that you've always been there for me. **

**To tell the truth (truth), don't know what I'd do **

**Without you (you), half of my dreams would not come true. **

"That's right," Blaze nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Yuki finally stopped laughing and stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants.

"No! I won't allow you!" Matt screamed as Dark pushed him forward. Yuki placed her palms together, in a praying fashion, then spreaded them apart. Her power shot out and knocked Matt away from her.

"Let's go, Blaze!"

"As you command, milady!" Blaze said as his body began to glow baby blue as did Yuki's. Blaze became pure energy and wrapped around Yuki's body. She began to change. Her clothes changed into fur. Her shirt was now a sleeveless midriff, pants became short shorts, fingerless gloves revealed her claw like nails and she got furry ankle cuffs, the only protection on her feet were bandages that appeared with the furry outfit. She opened her eyes to reveal them to have became more animalistic and wild. The stars in her eyes disappeared and replace themselves in her hair to make it look like the night sky had fallen on her.

"Come on, Dark. Transform," Yuki smiled. Matt rubbed the back of his arm over his chin and stood up. Dark's power engulfed him and turned him like Yuki, same outfit but his didn't have a top and he had furry elbow pads instead of gloves.

**(You are the one) that I have hoped for. **

**(Now my life) means so much more. **

**(Now we can be) together forever. **

**(Just you and me) Me here for you, you're here for. you. **

Dark finished his transformation with Matt then charged forward. Yuki follow and locked into power enhanced hand to hand combat with Matt. "I won't allow you to keep him, Dark! It ends today!"

"To that I will agree. It will end today!" Dark hissed as he had Matt swipe his claws at Yuki. She winced as the claws sliced opened her stomach. She kicked up her left feet and clocked him right on the chin, sending him flipping, head over heels, until he slammed into a tree.

Yuki dropped to the ground and placed a hand over her stomach. "Just a flesh wound."

"You going to be alright?" Blaze asked from somewhere in the power surrounding her.

"Yeah. But I think I understand know why Fuji theorized it would take both of us to defeat Dark," Yuki replied.

**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. **

**I always knew that you'd be right here for me. **

**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies are blue. **

**And it was you who stood by my side. It was you. **

"Huh?" Leo stopped running and froze in his tracts.

"What is it, Leonardo-san?" Usagi asked then he felt it too. "What is this power?"

"That's Yuki! She did it! Her powers are back! And...," Leo concentrated a bit. "I think she did it! I think she reached her true power!"

"We should hurry,"

"Right,"

**Since the day you came in my life **

**I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side. **

**Then you prove you're a friend to me. **

**With my heart forever you will always be. **

Tomoya and Mikey were leaping from shadow to shadow as Tomoya formed them. He was trying to get them above the walls. Tomoya suddenly stopped, causing Mikey to crash into him. "Wanna give a warning next time? Someone could break a nose that way."

"Don't you feel that?"

"Huh? Yeah. What is it?"

"It's Yuki! She finally did it!" Tomoya jumped into the air. "Woohoo!"

"Finally did what?"

"She understands her powers now!" Tomoya grabbed Mikey's hands and started jumping up and down with him. Until they almost fell off the shadow.

"Let's not do that again," Mikey suggested.

"Good plan," Tomoya chuckled nervously. "Let's get to her."

**(You are the one (the one) that I have hoped for. **

**(Now my life) means so much more. (Means so much to me) **

**(Now we can be) together forever. **

**(Just you and me) there for each other. (I knew it was you) **

"AH!" Flora scream and kicked a can. "Stupid!"

"Calm down, Flora. It's alright," Donny said.

"No! It's not! I should be able to teleport us there without any problem! I don't believe that Dark's power is having this much effect on me!" Flora growled and kicked the can again. "Because of him I've teleported us farther away from Yuki!."

"I'm surprised that I'm able to feel their powers this clearly. Come on. We're not going to get any close to Yuki if we just stand here kicking innocent cans," Donny said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her towards the park.

"How are we suppose to get there?"

"The old fashion way," Donny chuckled.

"Hm?" Flora looked over at shoulder at him.

"You really do rely on your powers too much,"

**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. (Show me a friend) **

**I always knew that you'd be right here for me. (Be right here for me) **

**And it was you who stood with me when the skies are blue. (When the skies were blue) **

**And it was you who stood by my side. (I knew) It was you. **

"This is weird," Raph said the necklace opened up a hole in another one of Dark's wall and let him through. He stopped and stared when he got to the middle of the park where Yuki and Dark were locked in battle. His eyes widened at how much Yuki had changed. "Is that really...Yuki?"

Yuki gave Matt a power full right hook in the jaw. He recovered with lightning speed and kneed her in the stomach. Both exploded with power, knocking themselves several yards away from the other. "Yuki!"

"Huh?" Yuki looked to her left. "R-Raph?"

**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. (Who showed me I got a friend) **

**I always knew that you'd be right here for me. (You'd be right here for me) **

**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies are blue. (When the skies were blue) **

**And it was you who stood by my side. It was you.**

"You!" Matt hissed. Dark fired a shot at Raph. "This is a private party!"

"No!" Yuki disappeared from the spot she was standing and reappeared in front of Raph just seconds before the blast hit. She tossed up her hands and blocked the blast. The smoke clear and she glared daggers. "If you hurt him I will rip out every single one of your wolfish hairs then cut your skin off."

"Such words for one so young," Dark chuckled through Matt.

"Yuki, I uh...,"

"We'll talk later, Raph," Yuki said, keeping her back to him.

"Are you going to be alright? I see that you're holding your own,"

"No. Not really,"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this on my own,"

"Did we come here to fight or chitchat?" Matt asked. "I'm getting bored."

**It was you who's always right by my side. **

**I just can't do it; you helped me through it. **

**We're friends forever, like best friends should be. **

**You'll always be (dark child, Ashley Ballard) a special part of me. **

"You mean...?"

"My brother theorized that it would take both of us to defeat Dark. I understand why. Both Leo and my brother has the physical strength needed to face Dark head on. They both have had years of training and I haven't. I'm not physically strong enough but I do have the magic power to defeat him. In other words...,"

"You have to defeat him with Leo?"

"My brother's power will enhance Leo's physical abilities so he will be able to keep up with Dark while I attack the magic side of the battle," Yuki went quiet and waited for him to reply. When he didn't she looked over her shoulder at him. "Raph?"

"It's ok. I understand," Raph smiled at her and nodded. "You do what you need to. I know Leo will help you. He is your...our big brother after all."

"Raph," Tears ran down her face. Her power began to rise out of her and into the sky. "Thank you."

**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. (I'm glad I found my friend) **

**I always knew that you'd be right here for me. (It was you. It was you.) **

**And it was you who stuck with (who stuck with me) me when the skies are blue. **

**And it was you who stood by my side. It was you. (I knew it was you) **

"Huh?" Donny and Flora looked up when they sensed Yuki's power coming closer to them. They gasped as her powers engulfed them and pulled then into the sky.

"Um, Tomoya," Mikey asked. "What's that?"

"It's Yuki," Tomoya replied just before the power engulfed them.

"What's happening?"

"She's bring us to her,"

"Yuki," Leo said as he and Usagi stared up at Yuki's power coming for them. They raised into the air and joined their friends.

"Hey!" Mikey, Tomoya and Donny waved to everyone.

"Looks like this is the final battle," Flora says. "It will end today."

"It better," Usagi said as he looked down at the humans getting trapped in Dark's walls. They all were brought gently down in the park, right by Raph.

"Raph?" Donny asked. "You're here? How did you get here? Did Yuki bring you too?"

"No. This got me here," Raph held up the necklace before tucking it back in the safety of his shell.

"Is that Yuki-chan?" Usagi asked as he stared at the girl.

"Wow! She's hot!" Mikey and Tomoya exclaimed.

"Ah, men," Flora rolled her eyes then popped them both on the head.

"Ow," They whined.

"You alright, baby girl?" Leo asked as he glanced between her and Raph.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded. "Leo?"

"Yes?" Yuki held out her hand to him.

"I need your help to defeat Dark,"

"Uh," Leo looked back at Raph.

"It's ok, bro. Make sure to beat this creep so we all can go home," Raph nodded.

**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. (Show me baby) **

**I always knew (I got a friend) that you'd be right here for me. (Be right here for me) **

**And it was you (baby) who stood (Be right here for me) with me when the (Be right here for me) skies are blue. (When the skies were blue) **

**And it was you who stood by my side. It was you. (I knew it was you) **

"Leo? You ready?" Yuki asked.

"Kinda,"

"It's ok. I have a feeling that my brother is the one who's really going to be in control right now," Yuki smiled as Leo already started to glow. "Just trust his powers and everything will be fine."

"Right," Leo nodded. The two stood together and faced Dark.

"Hn," Matt just stared at them.

"Tomoya, Flora, protect the others," Yuki ordered.

"You got it," Tomoya replied as they backed away from battle area.

"You ready?" Leo asked.

"Let's do this," Yuki winked and gave him a thumbs up.

**It was you showed me all I've got and I always knew that you'd be right there. **

**And it was you stood by feeling skies were blue. **

**And it was you I knew that I could count on. **

Matt shifted to defense mode as the two charged at him. Leo took the lead and face him head on with his swords. Matt used his arms, with Dark's power around them, to block Leo's attacks as if his arms were swords as well. Yuki ran along side them, watching and waiting for an opening. When she saw one she jumped in and fired a power blast at Matt.

"Wow! Look at them go! They're incredible!" Donny exclaimed as he barely followed their moves.

"Think they can actually do this?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. They have to," Tomoya replied. "If not...we're all doomed."

Leo did a back flip away from Matt then swiped his swords across each other, sending a power wave at Matt. It knocked Matt to the ground. Yuki jumped into the air and brought down a punch. Matt jumped, backwards, out of the way and right into Leo's waiting arms. Leo linked his arms under Matt's arms and pinned him there. "What are you doing? Release me!"

"No way!" Leo replied as Fuji's power made him stronger and his hold on Matt became like an iron chains.

"Let go!" Dark screeched as his power began to whip and snap at Leo's. It would have done physical damage if Leo wasn't protected by Fuji's powers.

"It's over, Dark," Yuki said as her powers increased again. She balled her right hand into a fist before rushing towards Matt.

"Stop! You'll hurt him!" Dark cried out frantically.

"No way, demon! I would never hurt anyone like that!" Yuki screamed as she continued to rush forward. She was about to bring her fist down on him when her hand snapped open. Her fingers landed on Matt's forehead and sunk into his head.

"Ew," Mikey cringed. "She reached into his brain! GROSS!"

"No, Mikey. She didn't reach into his brain," Tomoya said.

"Then what is she doing?" Donny asked.

"She's reaching into the power world that Dark created when he entered Matt's body," Flora answered. "She's going to bring Dark back into this world and free Matt."

"Get out...NOW!" Yuki cried as she pulled her hand away from Matt's head.

Matt screamed as Dark was pulled from inside him. The screaming stopped when Dark was out. Leo laid an unconscious Matt down on the ground as Yuki walked up to Dark. "S-Stay back!"

"It's over. You will no longer reign terror over anyone else," Yuki said calmly. She raised her hand to Dark.

"You won't kill me! You can't! You're to kind and soft hearted for such an act! Plus I can see you're about to collapse from using your powers so much!" Dark smirked at her.

"Maybe I am. But he's not," Yuki said as her entire body began to feel heavy. Just then Leo leaped from behind her. His swords were pulled out again. He sliced Dark an uncountable amount of times before his feet hit the ground.

Dark cried out as light shone from the cuts. His body was engulfed in the light and he basically exploded. The walls crumbled and people were freed as Dark finally disappeared from the world. Leo put his swords up as cheers from the others reached his ears. He turned to face Yuki. She smiled tiredly at him. "Finally...it's...over..."

Yuki's words soften as her powers died down and she collapsed to the ground, her body going back to normal. Blaze appeared by her side. Leo started to race over to her but he too collapsed to the ground. Usagi ran to his friend side and picked him up. "Leonardo? Leonardo-san?"

"Yuki?" Raph asked as her picked her up.

"She ok?" Tomoya asked as he kneeled on hands and knees by her side.

"She's fine," Flora sighed. She placed her hands on Yuki's scratched up stomach to heal the scratches. "They've just exhausted their powers. They're just going to need a nice _loooong_ rest and they'll be fine."

**It was you who showed me I got a friend in you. (I got a friend) **

**I always knew that you'd be right here for me. (It was) **

**And it was you who stuck with me when the skies are blue. (I got a friend) **

**And it was you who stood by my side. It was you. **

"Hn," Yuki stirred in her sleep before her eyes cracked open. "Raph?"

"Yeah. I'm here,"

"Is it over?"

"Yeah," Raph nodded. "It's over. You just rest now."

Yuki smiled tiredly at him and Tomoya before closing her eyes.

**You are a friend to me, it was you**

Blaze rubbed his muzzle on her cheek, sending a power tingle through her body. Yuki teleported to her power world. Or she thought it was her power world. _Where am I?_

_ Yuki?_ Yuki's eyes widened as a familiar voice reached her ears. She slowly turned around to face the voice.

**Notes: LOL you guys are so funny! I LOVE your reviews! Keep them up! I hope this battle scene wasn't too short. I really don't like doing battle scenes like this. I think they are really hard to to. But here it is. One more chapter and this sequel is finished! I hope to get the last chapter done before I go on spring break or I won't get it up for at least a week. ^.^' Here's hoping!**


	13. 13 She Stays

Chapter Thirteen

She Stays

Yuki was in this world as a child. She was running around in a white sundress. Fuji stood off from her as she giggled and chased after a blue and red winged butterfly. She grabbed at it but it kept just out of her reach. "Don't grabbed it like that."

"Huh?" Little Yuki turned to her brother. He smiled at her with his star eyes.

"If you grab at the butterfly you'll rip its wings. It won't be able to fly then,"

"Butterfly should fly!" Yuki exclaimed happily.

"That's right," Fuji said as he sat down on the ground. He held out his hands for his little sister. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her onto his lap. He then held out her hand. "Now watch."

Yuki watched as the butterfly flew back towards them. It fluttered around their outstretched hands before landing on her smaller one. Her eyes widened at the bug. "See? You have to be gentle. It's a beautiful butterfly, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"You'll be a beautiful butterfly one day,"

"Huh?" Little Yuki looked over her shoulder at him.

"See?" A mirror appeared in front of them. Yuki stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was once again a teenager but still wearing the white dress. "You are no longer a fuzzy little caterpillar but a beautiful butterfly who can now fly to great heights."

"I miss you, Fuji,"

"I know you do, little one," Fuji put his arms around her shoulders. "You don't have to now. You have wonderful friends and a new big brother."

"Fuji?" Yuki asked as he started to disappear. "Don't go."

"Don't worry. You're going to be fine now. You have work that needs to be done. They need your help now. It's time for you to become the teacher,"

"I'm never going to see you again, am I?" Fuji just smiled sweetly at her. He raised his hand to cup her face.

_"I'm sorry, Yuki,"_ Yuki felt herself being pulled somewhere when an indistinct voice broke into her dream.

"It's time to wake up. They're waiting for you,"

"Fuji, don't go,"

"Wake up," Fuji said as he and her dream world became fuzzy.

Raph walked into Yuki's room. Everybody was pretty worn out since the battle with Dark ended. They all crashed and slept like rocks. Leo sleep for five days straight from using Fuji's unfamiliar power. Yuki is now going on her eighth day of sleep. Flora explained to them that this was natural and shouldn't happen anymore once they got better at using so much power. She offered to send Usagi home but he wanted to hang around and see Yuki before he left.

Raph and Tomoya were the ones who probably were taking this the hardest. Raph really wanted to talk and apologize to Yuki for being such a jerk. But that's kind of hard to do when she unconscious. Tomoya pretty much hasn't left her side since they got back to the lair.

Tomoya was now sitting at her bedside with the lamp as the only light source. "Hey. How she doin'?"

"Huh?" Tomoya looked at Raph then rubbed the tears and sleep out of his eyes. "She's fine. Her fever broke a while ago."

"That's good," The two turned their attention to the sleeping girl. "You mind if I sit with her for a while?"

"Uh, sure," Tomoya stood up and allow Raph to take his place. Raph needed this more than he did right now.

"Thanks. Donny just made some tea," Raph said as Tomoya headed for the door.

"Sounds great," Tomoya smiled then left.

Raph sat quietly as watched Yuki sleep. He reached over and place his hand over hers. He brushed his thumb over her skin. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I was such a jerk to you. I don't know why I blew up like that. I just..."

Raph placed his free hand on his face and closed his eyes. He didn't see Yuki slowly open her eyes. She blinked then sensed someone near her. She turned her head slightly and saw Raph sitting beside her with his hand on his face and his other holding hers. She turned her hand over and squeezed his hand. He jumped at the touch. "Yuki?"

She smiled at him then started to struggle up into a sitting position. Raph stood up and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Hey, take it easy. You've been out of it for days."

"How...long?" Yuki placed a hand on his arm as her head began to spin.

"About eight days,"

"Eight days?"

"Yeah," Raph nodded and sat down on the bed. Yuki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her head stopped spinning. "Look, uh...I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I don't know why I freaked out on you like that..."

"Raph?"

"I guess I did like you said..."

"Raph?"

"I let Dark get to me. Believe me, I trust you and know that you love Leo like a brother..."

"Raph?"

"I guess it was just the pressure or something. I mean, you bombarded me with all those questions about the future. Then Dark showed up and spilled the beans on what you and Leo can do and..." Raph ranted on as Yuki shook her head. She reached up and cupped his face and turned him to look at her. She leaned in and silenced him by pressing their lips together. Her kiss was light and gentle. Raph could feel how tired and drained she was. She broke the kiss and brushed her thumb on his cheek.

"It's ok. I heard you the first time," Yuki smiled. "Besides, I should have told you about it. I just didn't because if felt so natural. Like breathing."

"I understand,"

"As do I. I promise I won't ever keep something like that from you again,"

"And I promise not to let my hot head get to me and trust you more," Raph ran his fingers through her hair as he leaned in and kissed her. He put his free hand on her back and drew her closer.

"Yuki? Yuki!" The two were interrupted by Tomoya. He leaned back out the door. "Hey! She's awake!"

"Ugh! That kid has lousy timing!" Raph growled as he let his head drop down to Yuki's shoulder. Yuki chuckled.

"Yuki!" Tomoya ran over to the bed and practically pile drived into her. He rubbed his cheek on hers like a kitten. "Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! You're awake! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, koneko," Yuki squeaked. Sounds of thundering feet filled the room as everyone else piled into the room.

"Yuki!" Mikey screamed as he jumped on the bed with Tomoya.

"How you feeling?" Donny asked as he sat down on the other side of Raph. Leo, followed by a calmer Usagi, trudged along behind them at a slower pace. He stifled a yawn as he sat down in the chair by the bed as Usagi stood beside him.

"You alright, baby girl?" Leo asked while trying to stop another yawn.

"I'm fine. Tired as heck but fine," Yuki replied.

"That is to be expected with the power to showed," Usagi said. "It was quiet a sight to behold."

"Hm, kids," Flora said she leaned against the wall, near the door, with her arms crossed.

"Indeed," Splinter smiled and nodded. Although it did feel good to him to see his kids laughing and messing with each other again.

Yuki wasn't on her feet until the next day. She was standing around with everyone saying goodbye to Usagi. "Thanks for coming, Usagi. You've been a great help."

"Of course, little one. I would do anything to help you all," Usagi said as he held her hands. "I am proud of the way you have grown up. And I hope that you will continue to get stronger with your powers."

"I will, Usagi. You can count on it," Yuki smiled and nodded. She hugged him before he stepped closer to the portal. He waved to everyone.

"Farewell, my friends," Usagi said before stepping into the portal.

"I guess we're next," Yuki sighed as she turned to face her friends. Her eyes locked onto Raph's. Looks like they were going to have to say goodbye...again.

"Yup. It's time to go home," Flora said but with a smile.

"Do you have to be so happy about it? We're loosing Yuki again," Mikey whined.

"Don't start, Mikey. You know she has to go back to Japan and train," Donny said.

"That is true," Li said. They all looked to a new portal the Flora created. Li stepped out of it and smiled. "Yuki will return to Japan but not this day."

"Huh?" Everyone gasped.

"I...I'm staying?" Yuki asked.

"That's right," Li smiled at her. "However, your training is far from over. But for now you are needed here in New York. Leonardo needs you help in getting control over his powers. I'm going to let you stay for a while and train him."

"Really? Thank you!" Yuki cheered and hugged her aunt. "Thank you! Thank you, Aunt Li! I love you!"

"I love you too," Li chuckled as she patted Yuki's back. Li then looked at Flora and Tomoya. "We should get going."

Tomoya stared down at the floor. Yuki walked over to him and took his hands in hers. "You can stay."

"Hm," Tomoya tighten his hands around hers. "No."

"Uh,"

"My American journey ends here,"

"Tomo,"

"I have a lot of training to do if I'm going to be able to keep up with you. I learned a lot about myself here and I know areas I need to improve on with my shadows," Tomoya raised his eyes to meet hers. "Thank you, for letting me stay, for everything. I'm going to miss you, milady."

"I'm going to miss you too, koneko," Yuki said as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

Tomoya squeezed her hands again then looked at Raph. "Take care of her."

"I will," Raph nodded.

"See you later, Yuki-chan," Tomoya nodded at Yuki before releasing her hands. He headed towards the portal then stopped and turned back around. "Oh yeah! One more thing!"

"What is it, To...," Tomoya cut Yuki's voice off as he tipped her back and kissed her full on the mouth.

"HEY!" Leo shouted out of a reflex more than anything. Yuki's eyes popped wide open as Tomoya continued to kiss her. They stayed that way as he propped her back onto her feet. Tomoya shot a smirk at Raph.

"Well?" Tomoya asked.

"AH! YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Raph lunged at Tomoya. Tomoya ignored his outburst and dodged his attack. Raph whipped around and fumed at the boy. Tomoya then took Yuki's hand and kissed it.

"We'll finish this when you get back to Japan," Tomoya cooed in a sultry voice that ticked Raph off even more. He snapped and lunged once again at Tomoya. Tomoya just laughed and dashed around the lair with Raph hot on his heels. Tomoya made it worse by giving off a few happy war whoops before diving into Flora's portal. "Bye, guys!"

"That boy," Flora said while shaking her head. "Well, later, guys!"

Li waved to them all before following her kids into the portal.

"Good riddance!" Raph grumbled as he sulked away from the spot where the portal was.

"Awe, that was so cute!" Mikey said as he flung his arms around a still stunned Yuki. "I could just kiss you myself!"

"Don't you dare!" Raph growled as he dove towards his younger brother.

"Eep!" Mikey leaped away from Yuki as Raph began to chase him around the lair.

"Yup. Things are back to normal," Don said while he rubbed the back of his head and headed to his lab.

Yuki blinked and came back to her senses as Leo appeared by her side and placed his arm around her shoulder. She cocked her head to the side as she watched Raph chase Mikey around. "Our little boys are never going to grow up, are they?"

"Hn," Leo carefully examined the scene before him. Mikey had tripped over something in Donny's lab and got the brainiac chasing after him as well. Meanwhile, Splinter was off sitting in the living room sipping his tea as usual. "Nope. Never."

**Notes: Well, that's it! The end of Return to New York! Wasn't that one heck of a ride? Hope you enjoyed it and hope you'll read my next and final sequel: Raph's Heart: Into The Future. I don't think I'm going to start it until after spring break though. And sorry if there are many grammar mistakes, proofreading while you're sleep is NOT a good idea. Well see ya next time! ;)**


End file.
